


His Cheerleader Boyfriend

by MushroomsofGold



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomsofGold/pseuds/MushroomsofGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU: Arthur Kirkland is finally off to America to live out his dream of becoming an American highschool cheerleader. So when a member of the schools football team starts taking an interest in him only disaster could ensue! Or maybe it'll become a sweet love story... (updated weekly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been writing this fanfiction for a long time now on FF.net and it was mildly successful so I've decided I'm going to upload it here! I hope you like it and thank you for reading!

"You packed enough underwear?"

"Yes, yes, you know I have! You checked my bag six times!"

"Oh, but I know all about your weak bladder problems! I don't want you having a crisis!"

"NOT SO LOUD. Honestly, woman, you know that I'll be fine - and for Christ sake, get off my leg Peter!"

Well , yes, I dare say we were causing a scene, the four Kirklands all gathered in a fussy huddle in the middle of Heathrow airport.

"I'll miss you Artiiiieeeeeeee!" A high pitched whine rung up from around my leg, my little brother clung to my jeans.

"I'll come visit, promise." Leaning down to Peter's height, I wiped the tears off the eight year old's snivelling face.

Little boys were meant to look cute when crying at this age. Peter was not. Especially now that I had managed to come away from his face with my finger covered in snot. Not nice. The offending goo was discreetly wiped back onto the owner's sleeve.

"Oh... My boy, my baby boy..." And now mother was crying. Excellent. Not.

I was starting to feel scared to leave them but yet looking at them, scared not to leave them.

I looked to the grim faced man in our group; surely my father would have some manly advice to offer me instead of bursting into fits of gross sobbing like the other unhelpful pansies to my right.

"Arthur."

The manly encouraging speech was a bit shorter than hoped for but none the less, this was better than the other two.

"I do not entirely approve of this and as a man I feel obliged to say your reasons for travelling to America are ridiculous and strange."

Then again, on second thought, the gross sobbing did look almost sweet if you squinted hard enough...

"But as a parent, I wish you luck and hope you find happiness." The man's face broke into a small smile. "We'll miss you, keep up with your studies and remember to eat. Don't do any substances."

"U-Uh, yeah. Thanks dad, you too."

The three wankers that I had come to call family lined up in front of me, each one looked sorry to see my go in their own little way... That was nice. Sort of.

"Goodbye, I suppose..." I gave a little awkward wave. How exactly does one say goodbye to the people he's lived with for 17 years? I could sense a wave of mushy sentimental feelings on their way.

"You packed enough underwear?"

The mushy, sentimental feeling did a 180 degree turn and walked right back to the sappy abyss of which they came. I think that was a good thing

"Oh, for goodness sake, yes! We've been through this!"

"Oh..." The bubbly woman looked down. Maybe I was too cold and short... This was a bit of a big thing for us both.

"I'll write. And you and you can come see me over in the states some time, I'm sure" I hugged her; this was going to be goodbye for a long while after all.

"Bye bye, Artie." She gave me a squeeze. This was her telling me it was time to go.

I smiled at them all and turned away dramatically. America, here I come

.oO0Oo.

"The emergency exits are, here, here and here. In case of an emergency please move in an orderly fashion..."

I was going to school now. I was going to school in America. I felt like a school boy Columbus. For the ninth time this morning I flicked through the book about Oak View High. Each page greeted me with the usual words that I had long ago memorised.

I would be lying to say that I wasn't nervous. I was getting to the stage where I really was worried about the number of pairs of underwear sitting in my case.

No no no no no no no. I take that one right back. I had almost every set of knickers in the whole of England sitting in that bag, I refused to feel worried over this.

Besides, American shops sold underwear, didn't they? Or did they all go commando?

If that was the case then did I really have enough?

... This was going to be a long flight.

"Vrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" The plane began making its merry way along the run way. Oh here we go. This was it. This was really it, on to sunny California I go!

There was now only eight hours of sitting tight in a lumpy blue seat between me and my dream, between me and that spacey apartment that night after night of trawling through the internet had found me, between me and a new life.

.oO0Oo.

I suppose now would be a good time to expand on my dream, the motive that inspired this whole expedition.

I was off to live out the American dream. The dream of becoming a cheerleader.

You bloody bastard, of course this is a good idea! I've wanted this for years, years I tell you!

I can't even count the times that I've jumped around with two mop ends as make shift pom poms shouting 'U-G-L-Y, YOU AINT GOT NO ALABI, YOU UGLY, HEY, HEY, YOU UGLY' ... I wasn't even always home alone while doing this ... I would like to apologise to Peter for doing this at 1 am.

But now I wanted more, I had to take my hobby, or as some like to call it, obsession, to a place where I felt it belonged. And that was an American high school. I had searched far and wide for a school with a half decent cheerleading team, most of them were just prostitute like young ladies who only did the sport for an excuse to wear skimpy dresses. Oak View's team were by far of the best standard. I took only one video of them on Youtube before I knew that I had to join them. They had grace, style, rhythm... All essential qualities to a team. I was a tough judge too. It was going to be me on top of that pyramid of girls, waving balls of blue and yellow tassels like there's no tomorrow! I was going to be so effing beautiful it kills me.

It was maybe a tiny bit camp and slightly gayish but, you know what? I was past caring.

There were no rules against it, and the students could say what they liked. I was going to join this team. Thirteen years of waiting had been long enough.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Everything looked so bloody American. The floor looked American, the walls looked American, the cars outside looked American, as did the road they drove on, the mobility scooter carrying around an overweight (American) security officer looked American.

Half of the things here were probably made in China or Japan but they had done a jolly good job of making them look American. It's the thought that counts, after all.

I was walking around dazed and fascinated with my surroundings, everything looked so bright and shiny compared to back home... No, that wasn't home anymore, this was home. I was living in this super sized country, me, that's right, that little boy that everyone used to make fun of because he inherited his father's eyebrows.

The airport was busy, very busy. It made Heathrow look like solitary confinement. Everyone was talking loudly on their phones making it crushingly noisy.

And the strange thing was that I seemed to be the only foreigner. Not even a single burly German tourist in sight. How did this country manage to keep its population so high when half of its citizens are away on planes all the time?!

The bored looking young lady at customs check in took my passport, looked at it once and tossed it back to me. It then landed on the floor behind me and I had to chase after it as it slid along a good few meters. That was a little awkward...

"You're British?" She drawled when I made it back to the desk, having retrieved my passport and looking a little ruffled. She looked at me with those 'I-really-can't-be-arsed-with-this-or-anything-else-ever' eyes.

"I-uhm- y-yes! I am!" Well that sounded stupid. She didn't seem to care though. She didn't seem to care about anything much.

"Cool, man."

I beamed at her. I was ten minutes into living in America and I was already being called 'cool'. And a man. But I already knew that bit.

I walked through the gates feeling on top of the world. She didn't have to call me cool but she did. I had so much pride. Until I heard a rather disturbing conversation behind me.

"You're Mexican?" The same drawl from before.

"Yeah, that's me~" A man's voice replied.

"Cool, man."

... That complimenting whore!

.oO0Oo.

Somehow through my distress I managed to collect my bag and make it out into the open. And it was so hot! I felt like the sun was going to burn holes right through my bright yellow rain jacket.

Shut up, it was normal go around dressed like a rubber duck in bad weather in England.

And so without too much hassle I made into a cab, setting off on the final part of my long, overdue journey.

It was really setting in now. Here I was, on the day that I dreamed of. My dreams usually didn't include sitting in cabs that smelled suspiciously of urine and vomit but we can't have it all.

The driver didn't talk. We just listened to the sports channel together like real men. I'd much rather this than him giving me false compliments like that other woman (who I planned to never ever forgive.).

The drive only took an hour but it seemed to drag out for most of the day. I soon came accustomed to the bodily fluid smelling fumes of the taxi, only gagging twice! Though I do swear my eye lashes singed off. But it was all worth it as the car rolled up a tall block of apartments I was told to 'hand over the money and get out' and with a smile on my face I did so.

I had my keys, I had my bag and I had everything I needed as I approached the slightly stained wooden door of the apartment, my apartment.

And so with a flourish of my arm I opened the door, which flew opened with an almighty creak of its rusty hinges and proceeded to smash into a cupboard behind it. The said cupboard then fell right off the wall and hit the thin carpet beneath it. Followed by the door.

Oh... Oops...

I hurried round to check out the damages, the door was mostly okay, only the nails that one held it up were bent at several different angles.

The cupboard was far beyond repair. Which was no bad thing. It was a horrible colour.

But really, who the hell positions a cupboard right behind a door?! This was like some kind of mean joke to get me worked up on my first day here! This was not good. I could easily live without the god awful thing that someone at some point may have called a cupboard, but a door... Not so much.

I tried casting a spell on it to try and fix it.

Which failed.

.oO0Oo.

After exploring the place I would be calling home I discovered that I had been provided with a shower (complete with loofah), a toilet, a gas cooker with oven, a single bed, a table with two chairs, a sofa, and a fridge.

This wasn't so bad... The place did look a bit bigger online but beggars can't be choosers.

I wondered how mother, father and Peter were doing... There would be one less Kirkland at the dinner table tonight. An empty chair where 'grumpy little baby Artie' would sit...

Maybe I was being a little melodramatic about this. I hadn't bloody died. Then again with their send off I might as well have, honestly I was a big boy now. Leaving home for a while didn't have to result in an all out tear fest.

But never mind that this was not the time to look back, come on, my future is here!

It would be nicer if my future didn't have questionable stains on the walls, a missing door and a wall traumatised by a cupboard that NO ONE HAD THOUGHT OF TO MOVE TO SOMEWHERE SENSIBLE.

I was a genius though. I moved the refrigerator in front of the door. It was heavy and I was essentially trapped in my room until I could be bothered to shift the hunk of cooling system again but at least murders couldn't get in.

Unless they bothered to move the hunk of cooling system... But I preferred not to think of that.

Oi, last owners of this place; have you met Miss I-call-everyone-cool-because-I'm-an-insincere-bitch? I think you would get along just fine.

Ehem. But to be civil here... It wasn't exactly early and I was bloody well jet-lagged. I think it was time to call it a day. Besides, I had to be well rested for that moment of glory when I walk into the cheerleading club, testosterone blazing around me and demand my place in the league of pom pom gods.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

It was dark... Nice and dark... Nice, dark with no worries in the world, I was in a beautiful serene orb of peace... Known to some as sleep.

And then I heard it. Those shrill ringing noises telling me to get the effing hell up. It didn't even say please. I bet if I invented the alarm clock that said, 'Why good morning to you! Now if you would please like to get up now that would be just grand~' instead of just screaming at you I would be a millionaire.

"Uhh...nnn... Five more minutes..." I pleaded my metal clock tormenter.

It just kept on hollering at me in response. Alrighty then. It was probably time to get up anyway... I would have mother on me if I wasn't downstairs soon.

I rolled over onto my back and opened squinty eyes to gaze up at the ceiling. And then I noticed... Since when was my ceiling as dirty as the floor? And was my mattress always this lumpy? Why did the place smell of rat poison?

Then it all clicked. I sat bolt upright. That was not a dream, there really was a refrigerator in my doorway, there was still a bag with far too much underwear sitting at the foot of my bed and there was an American high school, ten minutes away that had a register with my name on it. This was it.

I was all systems go as I fell out of the low bed, but there were no face plants that could stop me today, I was a man on a mission.

I selected only the best clothes I had in my bag. Of course, my Union Jack shirt included- because where would the world be if they didn't know that I was British?

I swept back my floppy blonde hair, giving myself dazzling style. I looked too amazing.

Sadly my hair thought this too and fell straight back down. That was a shame, but at least I had eyebrow coverage. Those things were like effing gerbils. Bloody genes.

.oO0Oo.

Here I was. There was no turning back now. My nose would triple in size if I said that I wasn't nervous, because oh god, I was bloody nervous.

The front office... I was told to go to the front office. It would have helped knowing where the front office was.

I wanted to turn around, turn around and run all the way back across the Atlantic to rainy old London with its constant aroma of wet concrete and car fumes.

But I wasn't going to do that. I was going to march right into that office (where ever it was) and demand they sign me in as a fully fledged student of the school.

Now to find the office without looking like a lost pensioner in tight jeans.

Maybe I could ask someone... I surveyed the other students making their jolly way though a school that they knew the way around. I could see all the groups you'd expect, there were the nerds, the jocks, the gaming geeks, the art freaks, the cheerleaders... Wait, the cheerleaders! My own kind!

I ran towards them, the girl I recognised off that Youtube video, here she was right in front of me! I didn't even notice the cola can lying on the ground that caught my foot and had me sliding back and crash to the ground. That is until it caught my foot and made me crash to the ground, leaving me flat on my arse.

Oh no... I heard snickers all round me as people watched my blunder. Now I just wanted to storm off. My hands stung from hitting the hard unforgiving floor and I felt as if I had shattered my blinkin' pelvis. I wanted to run off to the lavatories and let my feelings out in the form of manly, manly tears but how the hell did I even find those?!

"Hey man, that looked like it hurt super bad! You okay?"

The voice that came from behind was loud, over the top and with some mental confirmation I figured out that it was aimed at me.

"Dude? Hellooooo? You in there, space cadet?"

"Gah!"

Suddenly a face was hovered upside down, only about an inch in front of mine. That's a little too close for comfort, mate. I mean, really, I could feel this chap's hair tickle my chin.

I felt my wrists being grabbed as the young man, without any warning hoisted my up on to my feet. Ohoho, no one touches Arthur Kirkland without permission. I was going to shoot many daggers glares at this yank... Take that! I glared coldly.

Oh... Well this one was tall. The young man who lifted me was at least a head taller than me, broad and seriously well built, honey tanned skin covered toned arms. Piercing blue eyes that shone just beneath head well kept of sandy blonde hair and hid behind a pair of rectangular glasses reflected my glare as if it was being bounced right back at me, this bloke had a shield of happy around him... Like some kind of dim puppy.

"Jones, Alfred F. Jones!"

"What about Jones, Alfred F. Jones?"

"Dude, that's my name, duh! Now you gotta tell me yours!"

"And why should I?"

"Jeeeeeeze, man. Did no one even teach you manners?"

"What!? I'm bloody British, of course I have manners! More than you anyway you damn yank!"

"Eh? Yank?... I already told you to call me Alfred~" That cheesy American grin seemed to be plastered on his face.

Was this guy an idiot? Why was he so damn happy?! I gave up. There was no way to win an argument when your opponent didn't even notice that you were arguing with him... Well, at him, more like.

"Arthur Kirkland." I muttered it quietly. There was just something I did not like about Alfred, something about his personality grated on mine and rubbed me the wrong way. And the worst thing about it was that he didn't even feel the same way, I felt stupid and mean but I couldn't help it.

"Dude, I keep telling you it's Alf-"

"No you fool! My name is Arthur!"

"Ahhhh, got it, buddy! I'm pretty sure that I heard that name before anyway..." He seemed to squint his eyes up like he was thinking way too hard. "Arthuuuuuuur..."

Quick! While he's distracted, make a run for it!

"Oh yeah!" He put a hand on my shoulder. No escape for me today. "You're that British kid that I was meant to meet in the office today! Ahaaa... Guess I forgot~"

What? This was the person that was supposed to be guiding me? Of all people it has to be this wanker!? At least the idiot had enough sense to look guilty about forgetting about it.

"Well then, now I found you, let's get going!" I wasn't able to get a single insult in before I found my arm linked with Alfred's and was being yanked down the hall.

"H-Hey! Tell me where we're going!"

"To class~"

That was vague.

As soon as I was able to I was going to ditch this tosser for sure.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Alfred. Just. Wouldn't. Stop. Talking.  
It was just exhausting just standing near the bloody idiot, let alone actually listening. How could he even have so much to say? I swear that this man had spoken more words in the last two minutes than I had in my entire life. And I'm not exactly a mute either.

I don't think he was even stopping to breathe. Which may actually have been a good thing...

It was whole painstaking five minutes, thirteen seconds and six gazillion words later when Alfred suddenly came to a halt in front of a door and turned to me smiling like he had just done something worthy of the Nobel peace prize.

"... Yes?" For the first time since I met him Alfred had shut up. And now that he had it was a little unnerving.

"We're here~" He pointed to the door.

"We are."

"Yes~" ... He was still looking at me with a very expectant glint in those blue eyes. What did he want? This was like having something small and furry follow you home. And he was standing right in front of the door too.

"Can I help you?"

"Forgetting something?" He wriggled his eyebrows. What the fuck.

"No."

"I think you are~"

"What then?"

"Two words~"

"... Go away?"

"Close, come on, dude, you nearly got it~"

"Fuck off?"

"No, think, man..."

"Erm... Thank you?"

"You got it! See? It's easy~!" Thank god that that was over.

"Alright, splendid. Now you've probably wasted enough time already, move, I need to get in."

"Yeah, me too, man!" Oh my god what? I was NOT going to share a class with this wanker...

"Please tell me you're jok -"

"Omigosh! We are sitting together!" And before I knew it I was inside the classroom, a lunatic dragging me to the desk and exclaiming far too loudly to the rather tired looking teacher.

I would be tired too, having to deal with this twat daily.

"Okay so, this is my British, Arthur and he's new and stuff! But like the total hero that I am I rescued him, which was really cool!"

Yak, yak, yak. Alfred kept spewing words. Somehow despite the conversation being about me Alfred did an excellent job of making me feel extremely left out.

Everyone just stared at me. Looking like they had never even seen a British person. All wide eyed, as if I was Father effing Christmas, minus the jolliness. And the fat. Hopefully.

I briefly considered yelling 'Ho, ho ho~!' and them, before realising that that would be stupid. Almost as stupid as standing here awkwardly as the tosser you came in with prattles on like there's no tomorrow.

The thirty seconds seemed like hours of waiting not very patiently for Alfred to GO AWAY AND LET THE TEACHER HANDLE THIS but eventually she managed to get him back to his seat. Bloody miracle worker.

The teacher who I found out later to be called Miss Morisley only looked in her early thirties but spoke like she had been in her job for a thousand years. And had hated every minute of it. She gave a generic introduction to the class and with a very 'I hate you all' wave of her hand I was instructed to pick a seat.

There were two seats available. One was beside Alfred. No way. And the other was behind Alfred. No way.

Why did life after all this excitement decide to just urinate in my teapot of happiness? Alfred was going to be impossible to deal with on a daily basis. His personality reminded him of the soul reason why he did not allow Peter too much sugar.

I chose, after much internal bickering that behind Alfred would be better than next to him. I could spit and stick chewing gum into that oh-so perfect hair of his that I did not think of as perfect at all what so ever.

I was too busy imagining all the mean things I would do I barely notice when class started. The drone of Miss Morisley filled the room and darkened clouds of boredom started drifting around the students. Not Alfred though. Nope, he had better things to do than gaze at a wall.

"Psst. Hey. Arthur, it's me!" He was stage whispering to me crouched on his chair, facing me. He was curled down, only letting his bright eyes (seriously, those things were going to blind me.) peek up from over the back of the chair. What was he doing? Seriously. What the fuck?

"Yes?!" I stage whispered back, because when one person whispers you have to whisper back, at the same volume. It's just the rules.

He slid a little note onto my desk, it said '2 my new friend'. Oh dear god... He had already disturbed me, but for some Alfred reason that I cannot and will not ever understand he had to tell me things on notes.

He smiled before turning back round to leave me at the whim of curiosity as I eyed the note. The writing was back and spiky and offered no clues to what could be lurking past the folded, half crumpled paper.

Well, unless I had x-ray vision, which I didn't, I wasn't going to find out the supposedly vital information that Alfred had in store for me. I opened the note.

'Dear, arthur i think u r awsum. We will be friends 5eva!  
luv, ur friend, alfred'

... ... I tore the note right up. What the hell?! '5eva' didn't even exist, and I was NOT going to spend an impossible amount of time with him!

I was shuddering as I let the tiny shreds of paper float back to the desk and seriously considered to push the chair in front of me over.

.oO0Oo.

There was one single thought in my head as the lunch bell rang later that day. It was time. Time for the pieces of my life to all fall into place.

I had managed to successfully ditch the tosser going by the name of 'Alfred' just after our third class ended. I never thought the words 'What? You got a class here? Aw man... We're in different rooms... See ya, buddy...' would have such a wonderful effect on me.

I did maybe feel a little bit bad when I saw his little disappointed face as he looked back at me before retreating down the hall...

It was still a pretty good feeling.

But that was then, this is now! After asking some reasonably safe looking students that I recognised from class I figured out how to get to the gym hall. The place that they would be.

And I was only shoved away and called a pervert.

I could hear them chatting from the other side of the door. Girly giggling followed by muffled voices... Oh god, was I prying on girl talk?!

Enough faffing around! It was bad enough trying to listen in to their conversation, what if they were discussing bra sizes!? Or tampons!?

And so with my face flushed bright red I stumbled into the hall. Not quite the entrance I was hoping for but what's done is done.

"I- er..." They all stared at me. Bloody hell, how was I supposed to do this?

"I'm sorry, we don't allow spectators during practice." A girl piped up, she was the one from in the hall earlier, with long brown wavy hair that reached mid way down her back and had a few orange flowers clipped into to it. He voice was lightly accented, a mixture of American and something European... It was hard to tell but she seemed to be the ringleader of the girls, who were all looking around and whispering to one another.

No, no, no, no, no... I was ten seconds in and I was already giving off the vibes of a sexually active teenage boy, looking for a quick wank by watching some girls prance around in miniskirts.

"Ah! No! That's not why I'm here..." This was going horribly wrong.

"Then why are you? Are you lost?"

"No...I... I want to join the cheerleading team!" There I said it. I felt a rush of adrenaline, regret and hope flood through me.

A silence filled the room, you could hear a pin drop and all eyes were on me.

As I contemplated the awkwardness of the whole situation the girl that I was talking to smiled. I smiled back shakily. I didn't understand why, but I think that it was a good thing... the smile wasn't mean...

"You really want to join?" She looked a little bemused but not in a bad way, I hope.

"I do... It's been my dream for years." My words were finally coming together correctly as the nerves settled down back to the pit of my stomach.

"I think we should Lizzy~" Another girl chirped from the other side of the hall, she was the smallest there and had bronze tanned skin and dark hair in two pigtails that hung down and shaped around here young looking face. "It might be fun with a boy on the team!"

The girl 'Lizzie' nodded and held out a hand. "I'm Elizaveta."

I took the hand shaking it. Instantly regretting it when I noticed how sweaty my hands were.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." I returned with another smile

"Well then, Arthur Kirkland, we'd love to have you on the team, do you agree ladies~?" All the other girls nodded. Goodie!

"Am I on the team then?" There are no words to describe how hard my heart was thumping... I had done it!

"Nope~ that's for our leader to decide." Always a catch...

"But... Aren't you the leader?"

"Me?! Oh god, no!" She laughed. How insulting. "I would have gone insane by now with all this... It takes a... Special... Kind of person to do this... Eheh..."

That didn't sound scary at all...

"Oh..kay.. Who?"

"Ah, he's coming in now." Elizabeta turned away just as a rather interesting character walked in.

"Girls, girls, girls! You, like, totally put in waaaaay to much sugar in my latte this morning!"

The man... I think it was a man anyway; who had just walked in was dressed in a Japanese school girl uniform. He spoke with a bit of an accent, like Elizabeta but slightly stronger and had blond hair reaching his shoulders. Eyes that were a stunning green looked around the room and his lips (was that lip gloss...?) were pouting as he held a brown coffee cup.

Who the hell was this!? This man looked shifty. VERY shifty

"Feliks~ Welcome!" Elizabeta made a beeline for the man who smiled when he saw her, they must be friends...

"Lizzie! Omigosh, what do you think of my outfit? Don't I have, like, seriously killer legs~?"

... I had found another wanker.

He did have rather nice legs though.

The two of them were chatting away and I was left to stand awkwardly wondering what the hell was going to become of me.

It was some few minutes when the man approached me.

"Erm... Hello?" I tried, his face was contorted with concentration as he looked at me.

And looked.

And looked.

And looked.

The only sound coming from him was a low "Hmmmmmmmm..."

This man was making me uncomfortable. I felt seriously violated. He was gazing at my body like it was a joint of meat.

All I could do was stand awkwardly and wait for it to be over.

Then he finally stopped.

"Dude, your body is like, so totally peeeerfect! You are so in~"

I was in.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Some may ask me in the future, 'Arthur, do you have even an ounce of shame of regret about that time when you were accepted in to the cheerleading team by a very camp man-lady and started shouting out Bon-jovi lyrics whilst plating air guitar and can-caning with your legs?'

And to this I shall say; 'WOOOOOAH LIVIN' ON A PRAYERRRRR'

But moving swiftly on.

"Ahh... Gosh, we'll have to get some more pom poms! Femke is using our last spares!" Elizaveta was rummaging through a very disorganised walk-in cupboard.

I was almost afraid to let her go in alone, it didn't look possible to walk in there and then find your way out again in the space of at least three days.

"Oh and he'll need a uniform!" The petite young girl from before with the dark hair, I later learned that her name was Michelle, chimed in.

Everyone was suddenly in action, half of them were running around in circles, with no idea what to do but at least they seemed excited.

The girl with shoulder length wavy blonde hair and cat-like features, who must have been Femke was apologising for taking the last pom poms like Elizaveta was a mother who just saw her taking the last biscuit out of the tin. Elizaveta was towering over her like a mother who indeed just witnessed her daughter taking the last biscuit from the tin.

I sat with a cheerful looking Feliks, recovered from my happy outburst.

"So, like, you're from England?" He was sipping his sugary latte.

"I am, where are you-" his whiney high voice cut me off, honestly this man had no testosterone what so ever. Or respect. Cutting me off like that. He reminded me a little too much of a certain 'friend' of mine... Far too much in fact.

"I'm from Poland! We should, like, totally hang out and discuss foreign stuff."

"R-Right..." Foreign stuff... is even that a thing?

"There's already, Lizzie and Femke, they're also European so you don't need to feel left out or anything."

"I see... Where are they from?"

"Well, Lizzie came from Hungary and Femke came from Belgium but she like totally lived next to Elizabeta in Hungary since she was two or something. Then their parents were all like, 'Omigosh, let's all so move to 'Merica together because like, we like eagles and stuff!' so Lizzie and Femke were like 'lol let's totally get all close like sistaaaassss cuz we're moving half way across the world at the age of seven.' So yeah."

... I'm not quite sure if I was supposed to follow that.

"Okay... So they're good friend I understand?"

"They're like this!" Feliks crossed his fingers to demonstrate the girls' closeness. "So you can't, like, be the dude who tries to come between them!"

"Hey! What do you take me for?! I have no such plans!" I was almost hurt by that.

"All right, keep your balls on man!" He shrugged "Anyway lemme tell you about the football team we support."

I nodded, even as bloody pissed as I was it would still be nice to know.

"Okay, we have a totally HOT team! Like, seriously, you wouldn't even believe it." ...This was going to be an interesting talk. Not. "So, like, my favourite one is called Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or something, half Spanish and SO HOT. We used to, like, totally tease Femke about his because she liked him for like, five whole months last year but then she found out he's so gay for this little Italian kid who says his Grandpa was the ruler of Rome, which is like totally weird and stuff... I mean like... ugh, whatever."

It went on and on and on. Names glided by me, a few I had heard in my previous classes, others were completely new. I gave a few head nods to pretend I cared though, I'm not that mean to just ignore the guy who just made my dreams come true.

And then the one name was said that I had feared the most. I had begun to relax, wave off any fear of this person creeping up on me. But the moment Feliks had said this American's name I hit me like a bullet.

"Y'know another hottie? That Alfed F. Jones, he is just, like-"

"Wait... Who did you say!?"

"Jeeze, manners, I said Alfred."

"Oh no. No, No way. No!" I shook my head so fast I thought that my eyebrows were going to fall off and splatter all over the room.

"Eeehh!? But he's so cute! I mean have you seen those eyes?"

"He's bloody annoying!"

"Is not! We sat together in music class this one time and he was like soooooo sweet! He said my hair was soft and that I was his awesome Polish friend!"

Sounded like him alright.

Somehow though I felt a little betrayed that Alfred was so nice to other people too... I almost felt a little jealous... Like suddenly I was just 'some guy' to Alfred. I didn't feel a bit special anymore.

But I suppose I deserve this, I still don't like him. Maybe I wanted attention?

What a bloody Feliks and Alfred thing to do.

.oO0Oo.

It wasn't long after this when it was time to get back to classes, Femke promised that she would get me some pom poms and Michelle, Elizaveta and some girl with scarily large breasts ensured me that my outfit would be ready by next week.

And that was that.

Before I knew it the bell had rung and my first day at Oakview high school ended as quickly as it had begun.

But guess who I got to walk home with? Guess who lived 'only a few blocks' away from me. One guess, and the answer isn't Feliks.

Yes, Alfred Fucking Jones.

"Aw, seriously, man?! No kidding, I live only a few block from there~!" Why did I let him demand the location of where I live off me?

"Yes... That's right." Maybe if I sounded shady enough he'd go away.

"Awesome, we'll walk together!" Once again blind to the mood, Alfred F. Jones, everyone.

There wasn't really any getting out of this, was there? "Fine." I muttered, I didn't want to admit defeat.

"Then what are we waiting for~?" He grinned his Alfred grin and linked arms with me.

Linked arms. Like we were Victorian ladies or young children.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" I yanked my arm away out of his grip.

"...Walking home." Alfred looked puzzled, serves him right to be confused.

"Right, and why did you grab my arm?" I felt like a teacher, ugh, what was this man doing to me?!

"Felt like it would be fun I guess~!" So bloody cheerful...

"Fun?"

"Yeah, dude! Fun exists in England, right?"

"I think so..."

"Then it's settled!" His arm looped around mine again, I swear his flexed his biceps underneath his bomber jacket in a friendly squeeze.

"Let's just go already." I kept as far away from Alfred as the link of our arms would let me.

We left the school like this, trudging down the streets in almost silence; Alfred hummed an airy tune next to me. It had no beat or rhythm, it was mostly just him lowering and raising a 'hmmhmhmm'.

It sounded a little demonic. How in the name of scones was this man allowed in a music class at all? Let alone next to Feliks.

Which reminded me.

"Um... Wank- I mean Alfred?"

He looked at me with a shocked face, like he was gobsmacked that I would actually willingly start up a conversation with him. It was true that I didn't want to, but I had to know something for sure.

"Yes...?" He sounded anxious and excited, like a wannabe mother about to get her pregnancy test results.

"Are you really on the football team?" I blurted it out in a weird high voice.

"I am~! It's super cool right? I'm all 'pew, pew pew'!" Alfred mimicked the actions of him playing football... Though it looked more like a tribal dance.

"How nice..." Those were some empty, empty words.

"I know, right? But anyway, why do you wanna know? I know I'm cool and stuff but still, I didn't think you'd ask... What if you're in love with me...?"

"What the fuck?! No, you arsehole! I do not love you! I'm only asking, you tosser!" I exploded we were now by the apartment block's door

And then Alfred burst out laughing... Wait what?

"Aw, dude!" He was stammering between giggles and laughs, "Arthur, you're too funny, seriously!" He wiped a tear of laughter from under his glasses. I just stared blankly.

"No I'm no-"

"You are! Like the funniest guy I met! You act so tough all the time, like, 'I don't need picked up after tripping over a can on my first day!' but it's terrible! So see through! You're just a total softie who freaks out like a girl! You're awesome dude!"

What? A softie? Me? This wasn't fair!

"W-Well you're a... a... an idiot who laughs too much! Now go! This is where I stop!"

He chuckled, "there you go again... Ahh, see you tomorrow, buddy~"

Then he walked back in the direction we came in.

"What are you doing?" I called to Alfred's retreating figure.

"Going home! I said a lived a few blocks away!"

A few blocks before where I lived. He had just pointlessly walked double the distance of his house.

Jesus Christ, I hated that stupid numpty!


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

All around me was white fluffy white cloud, pink stars were dotted around me. I was in my favourite angel costume, twirling the golden rod of my wand in my fingers. A unicorn approached me and nuzzled my shoulder, the unicorn told me that he was called Florence.

I climbed aboard Florence's back and hung on tight as we rose up and flew through the rose and green coloured sky. Oh how gaily we weaved through the stars and past the occasional flying mint coloured bunny. We soared over fairy town and eventually reached the unicorn stable where Florence introduced me to his friends, I laughed and frolicked with them all Florence, Bernadette, Gertrude and Henrietta. I ran to the edge of the unicorns cloud and jumped off the edge to find myself floating, as elegantly as a feather down through the endless mass of sugary sky.

"ARRRRRTUUUUUUUUUUURRR!"

What the hell was that?!

"WAKEY WAKEEEEEEYY~! ARTHUR, WARTHURRRRRR!"

Oh no, what was this!? Suddenly millions of Alfreds were rising up to attack me, each was yelling out my name so loudly that I was pushed back by the sheer volume.

"COME ON SLEEPY HEEEEEEAD~"

I snapped my eyes open and screamed.

There, looming over my bed and with not a single regard for personal space was Alfred.

"Wha... What the bloody hell are you doing in here?!" I was cowering under the covers. I was sleeping in nothing but my boxers for heaven's sake!

"Duh, I'm your wake up call, man!" I disagreed with his 'Don't-be-dumb' tone.

"I am perfectly capable of waking myself up! How did you even find my room?! There are 20 apartments in this building!"

"Oh god, you're right, it was super hard! I had to try, like, 15 doors before I found your refrigerator! I laughed so much when I saw it, using a refrigerator door is so like you, Arthur~" So he knows me now?

"You tried 15 bloody people?!" I was sitting up now, he lay at the other side of the bed, letting his head hand upside down off the side. He was either four years old, or secretly a monkey.

"Well, yeah, was I supposed to find you first time or something?"

"You weren't supposed to find me at all!"

"Ahahah~! But then there would be no point in the hero coming along to rescue the sleeping beauty~!" Erm.

"Whatever, just go away! I need to get dressed." This was such a horrible day, and I was only ten minutes in.

"Ooh~! Scared of me peeking at your British butt?"

"GET OUT." I threw a shoe at him, which he dodged as he scampered out of my bedroom, giggling loudly.

I took my sweet time dressing myself. I could hear Alfred next door rummaging around in my things, the nosey bastard. 

It was the about the right time to sort out the child who was probably currently slaughtering my house.

What I was met with was... Actually a rather pleasant surprise...

Alfred had somehow managed to work the stove and was making something, his face contorted with concentration as his flipped something that looked and smelled an awful lot like a pancake.

His brow was creased and his tongue was peeking out the corner of his mouth, his knuckles white as he gripped the pan like his life depended on it. He obviously hadn't noticed me yet as he smiled triumphantly at the golden brow pancake that he had managed to produce. I couldn't stifle the small sound of amusement; it almost felt unreal that Alfred had this quiet side to him.

He heard me and looked up, the moment was gone immediately. His giant grin was back, spread wide across his boyish face as his eyes lit up, "Arthur! I made you some breakfast, man~!"

"Yes... You did... How?"

He laughed and scooped out some actually good looking pancakes on to a chipped plate, "Dude, I cooked it!"

"No you idiot! I mean how did you cook it? I don't have the ingredients for pancakes..."

"Ah, I went shopping on my way here, I bought them there! You look like the kind of guy who would skip out on meals so I thought that I'd come cook for you." His smile was sincere as he pulled out a chair and pushed me down onto it.

"Hey! I can keep myself perfectly well fed, I don't need you to come look after me like I'm some old lady!" Maybe I was a little harsh, suddenly snapping like that, but he shouldn't just suddenly accuse me of stuff!

"Dude, you're way too skinny! It's gotta be true!" A bottle of syrup was handed to me. As irritated as I was I still took it, I took it very ferociously though.

"Maybe I have a high metabolism!"

He raised an eyebrow. We both knew that he was going to win this argument. It's not that I had some kind of disorder but it was true that I tended to skip meals when I was stressed or anxious... That's a totally normal thing! I just so happen to be stressed or anxious more often than most.

I took a bite out of my syrup drenched breakfast; it was actually really good... I had to say that it was better than expected, it looked and smelled nice but the taste was something else...

"You like it?" Alfred was awaiting feedback from across the table, eyes gleaming excitedly, that usual blinding glint was piecing me.

"Yes... It is... They're delicious" I did have to admit it; even Alfred deserved a compliment on this.

"R-Really...? Thanks man! Mattie taught me how to make these, I've been really practising on them!" he seemed to be overjoyed... It still seemed so alien to think of Alfred tirelessly practicing on his pancakes, maybe I got him a little wrong, perhaps he wasn't actually the happy-go-lucky-attention-span-of-a-fly-with-no-goals idiot that he looks (and acts, right enough) like.

"So who's 'Mattie'?" It was a after a long pause that I asked, I wanted to look like I didn't care and not ask at all but the thing was; I sort of did want to know...

"Mattie's my step brother! His mom married my dad!" He replied a little too quickly, like he had been waiting for me to ask the question.

"You have a brother!? How old is he?" Too late I had asked one question and now the curiosity was pouring out. A taste of honey is a dangerous thing.

"Same age as me!" He grinned, triumphant that he got me to talk to him.

"So you live with him?" I was putting my plate away; hah! My back was turned. You thought I was giving you full attention, Alfred? Nope! Watch as I handle this dirty chipped plate like a new born child!

"Nah, dad got divorced again two years, it didn't go too well... It's a shame, she was a good mom."

"O-Oh... sorry..."

"Aw, man, it's cool! I still see them and stuff! I see Mattie at school everyday~"

"Huh? Really? Who was he?"I remembered no 'Mattie'...

"Aw come on, Mathew Williams? He was in our first class, the guy you bumped into on the way out! Blonde hair, purple-ish eyes?"

"I don't quite remember..."

"Ah, whatever dude, I- Ahaha...Shit." Alfred suddenly looked very panic stricken. Seriously, it was frightening.

"...What?" I was almost too scared to ask, this sounded bad.

"Time." Was all he could reply and pointed to the clock.

There were seven minutes until school started. Seven. Bloody. Minutes.

Shit indeed.

We wasted about thirty long seconds looking at each other, both wondering how the fuck we were going to make the twenty minute walk from here in only seven.

"Run. Now." Well done, Alfred, I actually agreed with that one.

And then we both bolted out of the door. It was a high speed race against time, Alfred was winning. I however, was not.

That boy was fast. Honestly, he was a dot in the distance before I even started down the street! I was never much of a runner. Dancing around with pom poms and chanting? That was good and glorious, but stick me on a racing track and I'll crash burn and sob grossly (in that order).

And then the dot in the distance was suddenly getting bigger... he was coming back. Wrong way you fool!

"Come on, dude! Five minutes!" He was back at my side within seconds and had barely broken a sweat.

"I'm trying!" I snapped, how dare he be so athletic!?

Suddenly familiar biceps were tight around my waist and stomach. And that's not all, my feet weren't on the ground anymore.

"What are you doing, you bloody wanker?! Put me down!"

"I'm saving your ass from a detention on your second day!"

That shut me up.

I felt a little awkward as I hung limp from under Alfred's arm, my limbs swaying back in the wind.

And then before I could even order him to go faster we were skidding into the school gates, it's somewhat scary to feel like you're about to be thrown several feet across the school grounds by Alfred. Almost as scary as being picked up by the lad in the first place.

He was panting heavily beside me as his shoes squeaked on the lino flooring of the hall, he glanced at his watch as he dumped me down outside the classroom door, "One minute late... We're cool, bro"

His back was bent over with exhaustion, the back of his shirt was damp with sweat, even his glasses had steamed up, he swallowed hard trying to wet a dry throat.

I had to admit that I was feeling a little bad, if he hadn't come round and spent all that time waiting for me to eat breakfast we wouldn't have ended up late.

I hesitated before taking a bottle of water from my bag. "Have some." I stared at a very interesting spot on the floor as I held it out to him. What? I didn't usually give people the privilege as using the same water as me.

He stared at the bottle for a second before smiling that smile again at me and gladly accepting the offer.

I watched as he gulped down half the bottle in record time. The volume of water drained into his mouth like it was being flushed out. When he finally stopped emptying three-quarters of the whole bloody bottle he poured the rest over his body drenching both him and the floor underneath him before I could utter 'I didn't say have all of it'.

If his clothes weren't sticking before they certainly were now, his shirt was now practically see through giving me a full view of a toned chest with chiselled muscles. Wow, this made for an awkward scene; my eyes boring into the chest and my face as red as a cherry. Alfred however, as he was Alfred, hadn't even noticed that my eyes weren't quite meeting his as he shoved the empty plastic bottle under my nose.

"Thanks, man! I feel a trillion times better now!"

I stared at the bottle in his caramel coloured hand before abruptly turning away; that was enough of that.

"Keep it." I muttered, and stomped off inside the class room.

.oO0Oo.

I had barely recovered when I floated into the gym hall for a cheerleading meeting. Luckily for me they all seemed very excited to see me, which certainly made me feel better.

"Arthur!" Elizaveta attacked me the moment that I had crossed the threshold by jumping onto me and almost knocking me flat.

"E-Elizaveta!" I stumbled forward a little and she laughed as she caught me and let me go.

"Oh, just call me Lizzie, dear~" This girl couldn't be much older than me and looked younger but it was amazing how well she could turn people to thinking she was a motherly figure in only seconds.

"Okay, Lizzie..." It was easier to say at least, Elizaveta was a bit of a mouthful.

"Yup~! That's it! Now, that's not why I jumped on you, guess what." Her Cheshire grin was a little worrying, especially when I noticed that others were watching the scene, other girls had gathered around, some giggling to themselves.

"Wha-" And then I was cut off mid anxious question by a flamboyant Polish man who had just skipped in.

"ARTHUUUUR~! Your outfit came early!"

Elizaveta stopped smiling as she looked up and snarled at the new arrival into the room, "Feliks... YOU IDIOT YOU JUST RUINED THE SURPRISE!" She did not seem happy, storming over and sending a flying fist of fury into the poor coach's gut.

Despite being winded by a furious Elizabeta, Feliks managed to keep that smarmy smile on his girly face.

"Aw, but I was, like totally excited and stuff... Arthur you're gonna look so hot in that-" A hand was clamped over Feliks' mouth.

"You shut up right there, he'll see for himself!" Elizaveta unleashed more of her wrath. Now I was really wondering what was going to become of me...I doubted that it would be good.

Michelle and Femke were on duty to silence Feliks from spilling out anymore secrets, they had him pinned to a chair with a pom pom as a gag. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to use that pom pom later.

Meanwhile Elizavta was back to the chirpy, motherly self and was presenting a large back to me.

"This." She stated.

"What about it?"

"This is for you, it's your outfit." She threw the black bag at me. I caught it ungracefully.

This was the next piece of the puzzle that was my cheerleading career. I was holding the same clothes that I would do all my routines in, I was clutching the suit that I would become a star in. All the girls and Feliks (from his prison) watched eagerly and proudly as I tore open the bag to reveal...

A skirt.

WHAT?!

I picked up the garment between my thumb and forefinger staring at the small ring of pleated fabric with disbelief.

"Do you like it~?" Michelle called over excitedly, a beaming smile on her round face.

"Why... Have I got... Girls clothes..?" I was too shocked to even speak properly.

"Dude? It's obvious?" Feliks had been released and was now strolling over nonchalantly, like he was a presenter of an infomercial. "We can't have you in pants or shorts, it'll look stupid with all the others!"

"But I'm a boy..."

"Well, duh! But it's 'kay I bet you'll look, like, totally killer in it!"

"I will not! I'm going to look foolish!" I was coming to my senses, putting me in a skirt did make sense but, bloody hell, I was fucking scared to wear one. And in front of everyone!

"You'll be cute~" Elizaveta was giggling in the corner with the others.

And suddenly the plan of forcing me into outfits that Feliks would actually rather wear than me was put into motion.


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

It was decided on that fateful afternoon that I would be wearing a short skirt and knee socks. Feliks also offered to give me 'a totally sexy make over' but then he took out his lip gloss and I drew the line there.

Yes, it was true that I really was in no position to complain, but give me a break, I seriously never expected this... Which actually seems a little bit stupid if I think back, that it never even occurred that I would be put into the same clothes as the others.

Okay, I'll admit that this was probably to be expected. That didn't mean I had to like it though. And I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I was sent into the labyrinth of a supply cupboard to change while the others chattered excitedly. That cupboard... If I ventured any further in I am certain that I would have ran into a Minotaur. Fortunately though, I didn't feel like having my head ripped off, despite the fact that I did just ride to school dangling from under Alfred's arm... That experience is going right into my 'What!? That never happened!' section of my memories. Never to return.

And so I didn't let myself get lost amongst the mats that smell like feet and the half deflated basketballs, and my head remained intact as I awkwardly stepped out of the make-do changing room. In drag.

My body was so far unscathed but my pride, dignity and sanity? All gone. Any that I had left was gone forever to meet then rest of it; that was scattered amongst Peter, my mother, Alfred and now Feliks and his cronies.

I stood in the awful lighting, clad in the requested outfit as red as a tomato, and red is not my colour.

And then came the doting. Everyone was suddenly flooding me clutching hair accessories, ribbons, necklaces and other 'adorable' add-ons to my bloody ridiculous outfit.

I got through the sea of girls, disappointing them one by one and hearing their heartbroken mumbles of discontent as I turned away the fifth set of neon leg warmers that I had had thrust at me with in the last 30 seconds. I didn't want to be 'retro'.

Eventually I fought my way past the last hurdle and looked around in the what was supposed to be empty gym hall.

But what met me was a sight that made me seriously want to reverse comically back into the pile up of excitable girls. The whole football team was stood there, necks craned to try and check out what all the fuss was about. The whole team, all the sweaty-just-in-from-vigorous-training teenage boys. And stood in the middle was the blue eyed, sandy haired, tall, handsome (or so I've heard...), muscular Alfred.

Oh shit.

His jaw had hit the floor and his eyes were as wide as saucers, he looked like a picture of surprise, and I was a picture of sheer humiliation.

All the other team members were either looking away, smiling sympathetically, jeering and laughing or was called Alfred F. Jones and was starting in unreadable shock. I found it hard to figure out which was worse.

And then some of the other boys started slapping Alfred on the back and teasing loudly, "Got a crush, Mr. Hero?~". The ground was very, very welcome to swallow me up at that moment.

.oO0Oo.

"Duuuuude! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Tell you what?"

"Y'know, that whole cheerleading thing..." He gasped, "That's why you wanted to know if I was in the football team~!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"You are in love with me..."

Smack. There you go, Alfred, now suffer. "What the hell?! This again! I already told you, I am the least in love with you person on the planet!"

"You wanted to get close to me so you became a cheerleader..."

"How much of a narcissist are you?! I've wanted to be one since I was an infant!" if there was a line Alfred would have soared over it and five more by now.

"A cross dresser?" I shot all the daggers that I had at him, I was going to tear that effing ego to shreds one day.

"No! That skirt bit wasn't meant to happen..." Oh. I felt that familiar blush coming on and Alfred could see it. "And you certainly were not supposed to see."

"Aw, come on! It was cute!"

"It was fucking not! Did you see everyone?! Or were you too busy staring like a loon to notice?!"

"Don't be that way~! Feliks was right; you look good in those clothes!" Alfred laughed for the third time that minute, It was getting rather irritating.

It was our walk home again. I didn't complain when Alfred demand that we walk home together again. I didn't complain when Alfred grabbed my arm. I didn't complain when he sandwiched my arm in a vice grip. All I wanted to do was go home and wallow in self pity for my dreadful day. And today was only my second one here. I felt my gut sinking at this thought.

"Just please shut up. I don't want to discuss it." I was on my full on sulking mode.

Alfred sighed, he sounded disappointed, sorry, reluctant and pitiful all at the same time. Which made me angry, upset, awkward and embarrassed all at the same time.

I felt empty and bottomless. Even the other cheerleaders seemed a little regretfully sorry after today's incident; avoiding my eyes and giving me half-hearted smiles. I changed back to my normal clothes the moment I could and tried to pretend that the damage was not already done. My face was still burning and hadn't cooled all afternoon; it was one of the signs of tears coming. Why was today so bloody shit?

"Hey, are you okay...?" For a short moment I was pulled out of my hole of depression to stop dead in my tracks and stare at Alfred. He had actually sensed the mood for once? Now I knew that this was all not for real.

"W-What?" I blinked in that fashion. The raised eyebrow one where you don't actually need to blink but for some reason decide to do it anyway... To give yourself something to do other than stare. You know the one.

" 'Cuz you seem all down and stuff. Talk to me, man!"

"No."

"Oh."

Silence.

"It's just..." I began but then met those constantly happy eyes with all their sparkle and pizzazz and talking to Alfred just felt weird again. Like being suicidal and talking to a pregnant, cheerful psychologist, you look back at the opposite of you and any hope of understanding each other goes right out of the window

"Yeeees~?" His face was like a child who had just being given a coin to put in a charity collectors box, you barely give then anything but they act like they're doing enough good to end world hunger.

"This isn't the way back..." I veered right off topic and hoped the whole idea of a deep and meaningful confession of my ideals and dreams would be swept under the rug.

"Just noticed? I'm taking you someplace cool to make you feel better! I'm such a hero, right!?" Heavens to Betsy... That was... Really kind to be honest...

"I have no money..."

"Don't worry! I got this one!" And with that I was tugged into a McDonald's.

The place was packed with mostly students. But is wasn't just one type of student, there were dozens of cliques hanging around in packs; in one corner sat the college students, they divided into two sections. One section was the hip younger group who liked to pretend that they had enough time to socialise in these places. They all knew in the back of their minds that there was work to do but that wasn't enough to sway the bleached blonde girl in the centre from showing of her new piercing.

The other college group knew they had no time to waste. They all sat solitary at tables for one, a coffee in one hand, the other tapping quickly at a laptop keyboard, they all muttered deadlines and facts to themselves. The boys had long hair in pony tails and the girls had short hair to keep it out of blood-shot eyes that raced over screens.

The pre-teens gathered in the other corner, each face was either pimple ridden or childishly clear. Their talk was all about how they tasted beer and 'got high' last week. A few were talking as loudly as they could muster just so we all knew that one short, chubby little boy's supposedly not imaginary girlfriend was a year older than him and let him see her nipples.

The loners sat around the hardworking college students; they were the type that wore trench coats even in the scorching Californian heat and looked like a stereotype 'Linkin Park' fans. They tended just to sit at a table with no real purpose but to gaze, unfaltering and unblinking at a half finished milkshake that stood on the gray table looking as antisocial as their owner.

The real body of the customers came from the Oakview students, the chatter was flooding the building, talk about teachers, homework, parties, sex... The list goes on forever. They flocked together like a loud, arrogant group of peacocks. I somehow felt ashamed to be part of them, the older students rolled their eyes at them as they acted like king if the mountain, strutting around like they owned the place and the younger ones scowled as they shoved them as they walked past.

To be fair on him, Alfred was trying his best to be a good guy so I gave him a only a weak glare as he emerged from the masses, back to me with a brown paper bag clenched in his balled up hand.

"I got it! I got it!" He called over like he had won a golden ticket.

"Whatever." I swung back through the door and into the warm open air, breathing a sigh of relief to be out of the restaurant. I had always shied away from uncivilised behaviour and in that place was a prime example of what I hated.

"Where do you wanna go eat this?" Alfred was tailing me again letting the smell of cheap cheese and steamed buns waft over to me.

"Anywhere, just make it quiet."

"Right! Up this way!" Alfred gave me no time to consider my option of running away home before yanking me up a grassy hill. And it was steep too, each step was exhausting.

We reached the top and I flumped down on the cushion-like grass, looking up at a still standing, and chuckling, yank named Alfred.

I was just beginning glaring at the warm view of the suburbs when I was smacked in the face by something warm and rounded. I picked up the not-so-neatly wrapped McDonalds burger that had knocked my whole body sideways. What the blooming hell was that throw!? It was like a rock when it hit me! Did this wanker not understand that I was a frail flower of a man?!

Okay so that sounded as queer as a halfpenny but still the message stands clear; Arthur Kirkland is a fragile being!

I could have voiced this rant that raved on inside my head but I had come to that stage where I just knew exactly what would come if I did.

Alfred would grin.  
And then laugh.  
Keep laughing.  
Laugh until I was slightly frightened.  
And then Alfred would tell me I'm silly.  
And hit, or 'pat', me on the back so hard that I would fall down the hill.

In conclusion he would be none the wiser to my anger and I would go home with grass in my knickers.

This realisation did give me some pride though. Two days of getting to know Alfred and I had already gotten into and figured out his mind set. I knew how Doctor Manhattan felt, like some great force had been bestowed upon me. Either that or Alfred was shallow... Sadly this seemed more likely.

So for the first time I let this one slide. Well, that might be a lie. I may have accidently snarled 'bastard' in a voice colder than Queen Victoria. But he didn't hear because at the same time he was exclaiming 'HAAAAAMBURGER.' At the top of his voice.

After that I tried to smother him with my paper bag. That just led to more laughter at smiles with those pearly teeth reminding me that resistance to Alfred's aurora was futile.

"Sho dude," His voice was half audible though a mouthful of food which inevitably led to my face being showered in wet crumbs, "Talhk to meh"

I stared at him, giving him the silent treatment until he swallowed, he did and then I was stuck. What was I supposed to say? Could I seriously let myself out enough to gush my hopes and dreams to some weird plonker that I had met yesterday?

Tch. Come off it Arthur, what have you got to lose?

"I feel discouraged again."

"Why?" He was obviously doing his best to give me a conversation that wouldn't just annoy me... I was oddly thankful for that.

"Because I came over a whole bloody ocean with almost no money, no friends or job for what? This? I've been here two and a half days and already become village idiot."

Alfred furrowed his brow as if trying to make sense of my little confession. "What are you talking about? You're living your dream right~?"

"My dream was not to become the schools transvestite! I should have known that it wouldn't be as easy as to just roll up and then become a normal, accepted member of the cheerleading team... What was I thinking!?" I lay back on the hill, I thought that talking about your problems was meant to help. This was just making it worse, hearing all that was swarming around in my head come out in pieced together sentences just made me feel slightly nauseous.

"But, Arthur, buddy... everyone's in awe at you... Guys are all saying that you got some serious balls! And girls are jealous of your strong will~ You're only as fucked as you think that you are, people either think you're awesome or... eh... The rest are just a little shocked~"

Alfred threw me off with that one, he just thrown a great bit splatter of pride over all the images of me as a freakish little cretin.

"I... People said that...?"

"Uh-huh! Who wouldn't, you're a really cool guy! Really, really cool..."

I caught his eye and suddenly remembered who I was talking to and the absurdity of this whole conversation, I ended it abruptly.

"Whatever... Stupid..."

.oO0Oo.

I entered the apartment feeling a lot better.

It was unexpected, I only came along on Alfred's little excursion to distract myself but I found out that I could actually half enjoy time spent with that buffoon.

Of course I still hated him and felt his personality constantly grating off mine that made his whole presence sound like nails running down a blackboard.

But somehow it gave me some weird twisted kind of pleasure to watch him pretend to fall down a cliff as he rolled down the hill in our post-pep-talk banter. He yelled out as he tumbled down the grassy verge and I laughed like a six year old at the top. He then crawled back up grinning and knowing that he had done well.

Alfred was probably cold and sticky right now (I had taken great joy in drowning him in ketchup and milkshake) but I actually had enjoyed this afternoon. Suddenly the fact that the whole football team had seen me as a girl didn't feel so bad and my all in all shit day had suddenly seemed like a stupid trivial memory that I might even be able to laugh at one day.

Fancy that... The tosser did something right... I thought again of Alfred's dumb face as it shone with glee after climbing back up the hill for the sixth time. It was smiling far too happily with red ketchup smears on his face and glasses. His hoodie was grass and mud stained and soaked in strawberry milkshake.

Yet he was still unquestionablely thrilled that he got to cheer me up, and as he bid farewell to me at my fridge-door (It was remarkable that nothing was stolen) his smile was unwavering.

Shaking my head I stripped off and got ready for a long hot shower (grass ended up in my knickers after all).

"Wanker." I mumbled a light smile on my lips, who cared? Tomorrow everything would be normal again, full of cold glares and ignored insults and I would blot out any thoughts of today.

This never even happened.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

And it really didn't.

The next day went on as normal, neither me nor Alfred mentioned the previous afternoon; we had an unspoken pact that I wouldn't act pissy about the whole thing if he respected the fact that I didn't want it brought up.

Though not all was for nought on his part... So maybe I didn't hate him so much anymore and maybe I didn't mind him hanging around me so much some more... D-Don't think that I had no qualms about the chap! I just dislike him greatly is all! With that fucking happiness and the way he make me laugh too easily and doesn't care what it takes to make me happy... It's bloody embarrassing.

And so I only snapped and yelled and hit him when it was totally necessary, not that anything happened when I did. Mostly insults were muttered insult under my breath; I couldn't help that, that was just my British charm.

Before I knew it weeks had past, things perked up from those interesting and near-disastrous first days and life became a routine.

Alfred would wake me up each morning and escort to school after forcing some home-cooked breakfast down my throat. He would sap at my concentration during every class that he shared with me and I would count down the hours until lunchtime.

Cheerleading practise took place Monday to Thursday and on Fridays we would meet up and Feliks would bring in various cakes and confectionery for us to share as a reward for the week's hard work.

I'm not exaggerating when I say 'hard work'. I may be dressed up as a pretty princess but that did not mean I was cut any slack. Each day we would shake those pom poms ruthlessly and did routines almost more fitting for acrobats. I was bullied into making moves that I never thought I'd be able to do without at least spraining an ankle.

Feliks wasn't a bad coach either, sure he would sit on his chair and just command us to do the same routine over and over but somehow the frustration of him just helping himself to 'dunkin' donuts' and a latte while we were trembling with exhaustion right in front of him pushed us to prove to him that we weren't 'like, totally lame.'. It really worked and he knew it.

I found myself coming to really love that daily hour of work, it gave me such a rush for the others to pat me on the back and tell me I had mastered another move. The skirt stopped bothering me seeing that no other... Visitors... To see me in it.

The girls became like sisters too, and I was one of their pack in almost no time at all. Elizaveta even insisted that I used the girls changing room. That was slightly frightening. But despite my protests I was ushered in to the floral smelling room.

Fortunately I was able to huddle myself into little corner, I would change there with my back turned and try to block out the sounds of girl talk that echoed around me.

Of course then I would live out the afternoon much like the morning with any classes that included a certain excitable American quickly becoming impossible.

After an excruciating walk home with the same excitable American who each day insisted in linking my arm with his (he once suggested holding my hand. That was the day I walked on the other side of the street ignoring him)I would be waved off at my door. Left to my own devices, evenings consisted of various microwaveable meals, homework (some of which included distressed phone calls to acquaintances (meaning phoning Alfred for help on algebra)) and a flop into bed.

But then one day the unthinkable happened.

Feliks had rushed back off to Poland for the week; he spoke at 100 miles a minute to tell us all about how he had to go back to help his long term boyfriend move across here. Whoever this Toris man is I would personally like to congratulate him on putting up with Feliks as a partner.

So with our flamboyant leader halfway across the world cheerleading was cancelled for the week. That left my lunchtimes free, a whole hour each day to fill, and five times in a row too.

It was almost depressing to realise that my only two options were to either go sit with my teammates and engage in the most awkward conversations including a Femke and Elizaveta led game of 'Hot or not?'

The other option was, you guessed it; Alfred. Over the last few weeks we had become known around the school as the best of friends. It was hardly surprising, we did spend far too much time around each other, and didn't help that most of that time we had our arms linked.

The titles of 'Alfred's best friend' or 'Alfred's little boyfriend' were certainly not my favourite, people seemed to be oblivious to the fact that I still hated... I mean, greatly disliked him following me, even if it was occasionally fun. And made me a little happy. This put this option out of the question.

So what else was there to do on my five free hours? Well there was one other plan... I could go try and make some more friends. I mean, it's not as if I had that many friends anyway. All I had to do was act like Alfred and I'd find someone to latch onto in no time.

I didn't have to look far. I had barely walked out of the classroom before I was hit by a figure that sprinted round the corner and slammed into my side like a cannon ball.

"Watch where you stand, fucker! Out of the way!" The charmer who just sent us both spinning like a pair of skittles snapped in yet another foreign accent, this one was clearly Italian, and proud of it.

"Wha- You ran into me! I'm a fragile man!" I was not taking this without a fight.

"You damn rotten—Shit!" I was suddenly yanked around and thrown around the corner and fell out of an open door landing roughly on the gravel of a deserted courtyard. The rude stranger followed and slammed the door, leaning back against it to hold it shut just in time for a series of thumps on the wood.

"Loviii~~! Come out and join me, I know that you like watching me practise!" The call came muffled from the other side of the door.

"Y-You ass! Leave me alone! You have stuff to do, go do it!" The Italian snapped back.

"But Loviiiiii~!"

"No, get out of here! I-I'll talk to you later..."

One last thump and then silence. The stranger, who was probably called Lovi or the sort, flopped down relieved with a long sigh. I stared at him, he had olive skin and dark reddish brown hair with a weird kink of a curl hovering over it, it bobbed up and down as he looked up and scowled at me.

"What're you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." If he was going to use that tone with me I was just going to refrain from any social conversation. How's that for comeuppance?

... I drew some patterns in the gravel with my foot, just to break the looming silence.

Scrrrrch... Scrrrch... The sounds of stone on tarmac were the only sounds in the courtyard as I drew a gorgeous unicorn on the ground. Scrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrch... I started shading the unicorn in.

SCRRRRRRRRRRRCH... Nice bold lines gave it some depth.

SCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCH... I started to- "Shut the fuck up!"

I looked up to see an irritated glare that would put mine to shame, and it was aimed right at me.

"You shut up!" I was so good at come backs. Not.

"I didn't say anything, you bastard!"

"Neither did I, you... you... you twit!"

"Jerk!"

"Wanker!"

Then came the epic glare off. It was more than obvious that neither of us would take kindly to having to be the one to show the other some sense of civility.

Ten long seconds passed of cold stares. Before my opponent noticed my very pretty gravel drawing and faltered. "Why did you draw a frog?" This one was blunt.

"Wha...? I didn't..." Spinning round to look at my doodles from earlier I realised that an accusatory finger was being pointed, none too gently, at my precious unicorn. "It's a unicorn, stupid."

"Then why's it so... Bulbous?" We both stared down at the unicorn.

"That's its body."

"It's really fucking messed up."

"Oh." That's all there was to say. So far I had been slammed into, thrown out a door, gotten into a fight and now my drawing looks deformed. Oh.

"What's your name anyway?"

I looked up, thankful for the subject change, I even smiled as I proudly presented my name "My name is Arthur Kirkland, from the grand city of London... What's yours?" The question at the end came out lamely.

"Lovino. Lovino Vargas, if you must know."

"That's nice."

Well, it kind of was...

"I know."

Oh. He knew that that was nice.

"Also," Lovino continued, fixing a stern look on me, "My Grandpa ruled Rome."

This... This sounded very familiar.

Feliks voice came into my mind...'...he's so gay for this little Italian kid who says his Grandpa was the ruler of Rome...'

"You!" I stood up on a bench, I felt like a super sleuth. Now it all came together... Okay, some of it did... Okay, not much did at all. But I still felt clever!

"Me?!" Lovino stood, clearly shocked at my skills. Or just confused why our awkward, dull conversation had just sparked to life for no apparent reason.

"I know you!"

"... No you don't!"

"Do so, Feliks mentioned you."

"I see... Who's Feliks?"

"You know, that girly chap with blonde hair, leads the cheerleading team."

"That faggot?! What did he have to say about me?"

And so I told Lovino everything I knew about him. Which really wasn't much. Only that some footballer named Antonio had taken a fancy to him.

"Ugh. So you know about him." Lovino's face turned to one of pure disgust at the mention of Antonio's name.

"Wait, you mean you do too?!"

"Uh, yeah, duh. Everyone knows about fucking Antonio! Who do you think was chasing me earlier?!"

"O-Oh, I see..." So that was the infamous Antonio... He had somewhat reminded me of Alfred, with his persistent chasing and... erm... Charm.

And I felt almost ashamed to realise that, as bratty as he was, I was slightly reminded of myself when listening to Lovino. As he rambled on about all the faults that Antonio had I found myself first of all thinking how mean he sounded and second of all noticing that Lovino's complaints about Alfred sounded remarkably similar to my complaints about Alfred.

I sat dimly, rather shocked at the revelation, Lovio ranted on about Antonio, I dipped in and out of listening as he talked on and on about his admirer.

"And he just doesn't take the hint when make it totally clear that he's being a jack ass!" ... ramble, ramble... "...It's just so... Uugh! And he's just so fucking forward about it! I mean I wouldn't mind it so much if he would just..." ...ramble, ramble... "...he's like a stalker dammit, like he feels the need to follow me everywhere he should already know that..." ...more rambling... "... Such a dummy..." ... ramble... "...he just needs to..." ... ramble... "...y'know?"

It took me a few seconds to notice that Lovino had stopped talking; I was staring bleakly at a rock and feeling sorry for myself.

"Yes, right!" I stammered as I came to my senses again.

The bell rung again marking the end of my time with Lovino, and no way was I unhappy about it.

It wasn't as if I disliked the boy, he seemed nice enough if you kept to his good side (though that looked seemingly difficult), it was the way that he showed me how I came across to other people.

I must have looked shameless, spoiled, bratty, irritated and cold. It was a wonder that people even wanted to hang around with me, let alone be friends.

And so as I wandered back to class I made a resolution of sorts. I was going to be a nicer person, I was going to smile more and act like I wasn't. Sure it would be hard, but some people really deserved more than what I was giving them.

Some people...


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

My Mr. Nicey act came into play the moment I saw Alfred again. As I saw his happy little face came into view while I waited by the school gate for him I forced the edges of my mouth up and gritted my teeth. The first step towards treating people better was a smile and so I forced one onto my face.

"Dude, you actually showed up here this time!"

"Well of course I am! Why wouldn't I be here?!" You're coming across as aggressive Arthur... Reel it in gent, reel it in...

Alfred now, as always far too close to me, shrugged, "I dunno, I usually have to get here super early or run after you for two blocks..."

Curses, he was right I was behaving noticeably out of the ordinary, he wasn't supposed to notice.

I mean, fine that I act nicer to him but he doesn't need to know, I refuse to have anyone knowing that I, Arthur Kirkland, admitted to myself that I was wrong. That would be too far the other way.

"Right, well I'm here today. Let's go." Being nice is hard.

"Yeah..." Alfred took my arm and that's when the really good behaviour started.

I didn't complain, not even once.

Of course that's when Alfred started eyeing me suspiciously, I started walking with him quickly before he got a chance to say anything.

We walked side by side in silence at first, letting the breeze beside us do all of the talking. This wasn't so bad, I could do this easily is I just didn't have to talk.

"Hey Artie?" I winced at the name, he had been calling me 'Artie' for a good few days now, ever since I had politely (which really means I thwacked him on the head) told him to refrain from calling me 'buddy'. We were not 'buddies'.

"Y-Yes?" I had my least resentful tone on, something that probably resulted in a ridiculous high pitched voice and a cherry red face.

"Let's do something~" Oh heavens no, now he was really testing me. That phrase 'let's do something' was uttered about once every three days and usually ended up with some ridiculous plan of Alfred's that would put him in a very good mood and me in a very bad mood. True, sometimes I did find myself enjoying myself but that occurred about once a blue moon.

"N- I mean yes..." I stopped my protest just in time. Going along with Alfred's ideas was all part of the plan. The master plan of becoming a better person, for both him and me.

"You want to?!" So he DID hear me when I said no all those other times!? This was showing me more than I had bargained for. Alfred wasn't too stupid to hear he was just ignoring me. He was still pretty stupid though.

"Yes, why not? It might be fun... Or something..."

"Oh... Kay... Well then, let's go!" Suddenly I was dragged round a new corner and onto a new row of suburbs.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Mattie's house, I'm starving."

"Who's house?"

"Aw come on, Artie, you remember me telling you about Mattie? He's my ex step-brother!"

"Oh... I think maybe a little..." I vaguely remembered a conversation... Something about brothers and Canada...

"Great, let's go~!

"Hey, are we even allowed?!" Careful Arthur, don't snap too much.

"Sure thing! His mom is super nice, so it's 'kay~"

"R-Right..." I followed; trying to appear light hearted and hide the usual grumpiness that threatened to make it appearance.

There was silence between us once more. It was curious how when I was my stingy old self there was never a dull moment between us and the yank but now that I was making an effort there was a heavy silence looming.

Could maybe by not insulting Alfred I was making things... Awkward?

But Alfred just didn't do awkward; he was all laughter and cheeriness. This only made the situation even more alien to me; of course I had no idea of what to do.

"Uh..." Oh yeah, great plan, me. Try making random noises at the man that'll help.

"We're here~!" With a sweeping hand motion Alfred presented the house in front of us, as if the anti-climactic walk hadn't even fazed him.

The house looked like the exact image in my head of 'a middle class family home'. Moderate in size, a front door that had just been painted, and a little white picket fence in front of colourful flower beds and an apple tree that bent over slightly to the neighbour's garden, unceremoniously standing alone beside the house. The place looked fresh, not dissimilar to what my old house used to look like, before the Kirland family moved in.

"Ahaha! It hasn't changed since last Sunday!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly before vaulting over the fence and prancing down the cobbled front path. Someday I would put it upon myself to figure that man out.

I elected to use the front gate instead of performing unnecessary gymnastics on someone's poor gate and followed as Alfred rapped on the door, leaning back on his heels happily as he waited for an answer.

I joined him just as the door opened to reveal a pretty, young looking, smiling lady who patted Alfred on the shoulder the moment she saw him.

"Oh Alfred, hello!" Her voice was enthusiastic as she greeted him. She soon spotted me and eyed me with interest, "And who's this?"

"Um... Yes, hello, I'm Arthur..."

"He's my best buddy, and British!" Alfred's heavy arm was suddenly thrown over me and I was dragged into what most would describe a headlock.

I gave the woman a wobbly smile and she giggled back at me.

"Well, hello Arthur!"

"Hello Ma'am..."

"No, no, no you call me Elise. Now both of you come in! Matthew's taking a shower."

Alfred released me and bounded across the threshold into the warm house, I followed slowly, making sure to wipe my feet first, if not to be polite but to prove to Elise that I was NOT like Alfred no matter how many headlocks he attacks me with.

"MAAAAATIIIIEEEEE ALFRED IS HEEEEEEREEEE!" Alfred loudly announced his arrival to his ex-stepbrother. Elise stood taking it all, that woman was either extremely tolerant or was doing what I was doing and just putting on a little act of being nice. And doing a very good job of it.

"Now, I'm off to get changed, just in from work, Matthew will be down it a moment." And with that Elise slinked away and was on her way up the stairs leaving us to our own devices.

"Oh and Alfred..." Elise had poked her head back down the stairs "Please try not to break anything..." her face was a strained mixture of concern and a kind hearted smile. Alfred grinned and offered a salute before she hurried away again.

"Alright, awesome! Let's go get us some food!" Alfred sauntered into the next room which I discovered after reluctantly following him was a spacey kitchen.

"Hey, are you sure that we can just wander in here and take food?" I looked around unsurely.

"Yeah, man, I know where everything is..." He rummaged through cupboards and was randomly pulling out packets and bottles, "Aw, Sweet! Instant noodles!" A large bag was tossed across the room, narrowly avoiding my face.

"Idiot."

Shit, I let that one slip. I looked up, hoping that Alfred was too preoccupied with foreign food to have heard me.

"Hm? What was that?" I was safe. Just.

"Oh, nothing... Friend..." The last word came out as a barely audible murmur, as much as I owed it to Alfred to call him a friend after all he had done for me I suppose it really was too much to ask. Even though it shouldn't be. Dammit, Alfred.

But even if I had said it, Alfred probably wouldn't have heard. He was far too busy putting his instant noodles into the microwave with a... Wait... Was that a metal spoon!?

"Hey, Artie, it's in for three minutes, d'ya think that's enough?"

"No! Stop there's metal in there!" I grabbed his arm away from the microwave, "How do you stop this contraption!?"

"Huh? Dude it's fine! You can't cook anyway, what do you know?"

"A good fair bit about microwaveable food, that's what!" I jammed my fingers on random buttons but the contents of the machine just kept spinning.

I slammed my fist on one large button and I only had time to yank Alfred to the floor in some sort of 'taking a bullet' approach before the door flew open and outshot the spoon, followed by the noodles which splattered to the floor as the metal object smashed into the light bulb above our heads of the kitchen light fitting.

Alfred sat up beside me, slightly dazed as I desperately held back a thousand 'I told you so's . Then he started to laugh. Just fucking brilliant.

"Aw, maaan!" He spoke between sputters of laughter, "look what you made me do!"

I gritted my teeth and went against all that I stood for as I swallowed my pride and self righteousness. Yes, I wanted to yell at and maybe even hit Alfred, yes I knew that I was totally right here, this was all Alfred's fault but I was trying to be a better person to him.

"You're right... So sorry..." It all came out monotone instead of light hearted and jokey but hopefully he would get my message.

But his face fell a little and he cut out his laughing, I furrowed my brow, had I said something wrong?

He opened his mouth to speak but instead a soft quiet voice came from the door way.

"So... You wrecked the kitchen again?"

Alfred perked up once more as he noticed the figure standing there. He was a slight boy, who had a shade blonder than Alfred's, round glasses that enlarged doeful yet peculiar almost violet eyes and a curl that spiralled down from his damp hair and hung beside his face.

His facial features really did look close to Alfred's but his build did not. While Alfred was muscular and masculine this boy was skinny and appeared weedy in comparison. His skin was paler and half hidden by a baggy red hoodie that looked two sizes too big. It wasn't hard to work out that this meek boy was Matthew.

"Mattie! I came to see you!" Alfred grinned as another shard of light bulb tinkled down beside us.

"That's nice now can we please tidy this up?"H Matthew reminded me a lot of his mother, he clearly cared for Alfred but tried not to spoil him, and there was a limit to his patience.

Then again it seemed hard not to spoil Alfred. He seemed to have a way of turning everything that was said to him into a compliment, it was almost a talent.

"Aw, come on, can't it wait? There's other stuff we can do!"

"No, it can't wait. Mom told me that I had to make sure that you kept everything intact, we can't have seeing this mess." Matthew looked from the soggy noodles that littered the floor up to the spikey light bulb on the ceiling. "And hi, Arthur."

I snapped back to attention at the mention of my name, getting up from my position of sat on the floor to stand and properly greet the second of our hosts.

"Yes, hello, I'm Arthur." I held out my hand.

"I know. We share three classes." Matthew laughed as he shook my hand, his hand shake was gentle with his small delicate hands, it was a world away from Alfred's rough and tight hand shake that felt like it was cutting off circulation to my fingers.

"You... We do?" I had never noticed Matthew before in any class. He turned to the drawers rooting around for a new light bulb as Alfred pouted from the sidelines.

"Sure do~ It's okay, I'm used to being unnoticed." Matthew smiled back at me as he pulled out and stood up on a chair to unscrew the broken glass from the ceiling, "Alfred clean up the mess you made please..."

"But Mattieeeeee... Come on let's play video games! It's not like your moms gonna be that mad..."

"Just because you don't see her pissed doesn't mean that it doesn't happen!" Matthews shout was more of a squeak as he glared at Alfred.

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean?"

"O-Oh nothing..." Matthew quickly turned away averting his gaze as he chickened out.

"It's okay... I'll do it..." I chipped in before the scene became a (one sided) brotherly quarrel.

I noticed Alfred look at me again as I dropped to my knees, to scoop up the cold sloppy mess, I could just feel that strange look of something between confusion and disappointment drilling into me as I bent down my red face.

"No, no! You didn't make the mess!" Matthew climbed down quickly from the chair, to aid me, the new bulb in place.

"Hey, quit it you guys, I'm doing it!" Suddenly Alfred was down beside us, squeezing between us fighting to clean up more than us.

"It's okay, Alfred..." I muttered, I had had enough of being nice to this yank, he was just exhausting... Yet I had promised myself that would follow through on this.

"No way, I feel left out now!" He grabbed the noodle pile and scooped it up towards him, making what looked like an even bigger mess.

Without warning Alfred's hand suddenly brushed over mine, I blushed again and suddenly he was leaning closer and whispering into my ear, "And I couldn't let my little princess do all the work, could I?"

My breath hitched sharply in my throat as I looked up to lock gaze with Alfred, he wore a handsome smiled that shone through in his sharp blue eyes. I looked away before he could see my red face and pretended that I wasn't peeking at him out of the corner of my eye. He was still looking at me. I swallowed and stood up; waking over to hide in the protection of Matthew who had managed to actually put the noodles into the trash.

I looked over to Alfred who looked like it was situation normal. He was sitting back proudly and grinning, "See, Mattie, we're all done!"

"Alright, boys time to skadoodle, I'm making dinner. Alfred, Arthur you want to stay?" Elsie was back; as cheerful as ever.

"Yeah sure! Sounds great, Miss. W!" Alfred was grabbing both me and Matthew under each arm, laughing happily.

"Okay! Now off you go, I'll call on you later." And we were quickly half shooed, half dragged out of the kitchen.

.oO0Oo.

Playing videogames with Alfred had to be the most exasperating experience of my life.

After being pulled up the stairs by none other than said Alfred, Matthew and I were both flung onto Matthew's bed as he took out the many games that we could play.

We were given lots of choice but at the same time barely any choice. Most of the games that were strewn out all over Matthew's floor were shot down the moment anyone uttered its name.

"Matthew, why do you even have this game?" Asked an unimpressed Alfred as he held up 'Hannah Montana: Let's play karaoke!' between his thumb and forefinger like it was dirty.

"My great aunt thinks I'm a good singer... So she thought that game was a good idea..." Matthew sighed as he took the game, putting it away.

"Well anyway, I know what I wanna play!" Alfred held up the two remaining boxes that he oh-so graciously let us choose from. 'Call of Duty' or 'Assassins Creed'.

I had played neither of those (hah, I hadn't even laid my hands on an x-box) leaving me in no position to judge. Good thing too- Alfred was sliding in the 'Call of Duty' disk before either of us could get a word in.

"We'll play the other one later." He sat back, consol in hand as he waited for the game to load, "Who wants to play this with me first?"

After much debate I was allowed to fall back and half watch Alfred virtually shoot Matthew repeatedly and half sit on the bed minding my own business and play with a rather cute stuffed polar bear that I found.

It took around 15 minutes before Matthew gave up, throwing down the controller.

"I give up! Arthur, you have a go!" He got up, ushering for us to swap places.

"Great idea! Artie I can teach you how to play!" A grinning Alfred patted the place beside him excitedly until I slowly sat next to him, looking at the screen unsurely.

"Okay, so we're going to be on the same team for this one, got it?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright, you're gonna be backing be up! So get ready!"

"Huh? But you just said you'd be teaching me! I don't know how to play!"

"It's cool; I'll be covering you like a hero so you can pick it up as we go along!"

Holding back a sigh I began to play.

"Alfred? I'm crouching, how do I get up?"

He explained and we kept playing.

"Alfred? How do I fire my gun?"

He explained again the controls again and we resumed playing.

"Alfred? All I see is the sky..."

He was getting a little tired of my questions now, but yet he patiently explained how the controls worked once again.

"Alfred, I think I died. Now what?"

"Alfred? Why do I keep dying?"

"Alfred? I'm stuck."

"Alfred? My gun won't fire."

"Hey, maybe we should move to the next game..." We turned mid-lecture on how the ammo works to see a rather exasperated Matthew who had obviously gotten bored of watching.

"Arthur you wanna play Assassin's Creed?" Alfred was looking at me like he was asking for permission.

And so with my 'blessing' we began to play. We each took it in turns until dinner, we found that Alfred just enjoyed killing every man in his sight; claiming that he was there for American justice, Matthew preferred to gather treasure and chat with the locals in the game and I spent my time making the character ride the gondola.

"Dinner time, boys!" Elise's call came up to the room and I was more than happy to leave the controller and game, hopefully forever.

We trotted down the stairs towards the delicious smell that lingered from the kitchen.

"What's cooking?" Alfred was in first (I honestly don't know how that boy moved so fast) and took the seat at the head of the table.

"I made a nice healthy pasta bake; I want to make sure that you're eating good food... And I put some chicken in there too; your friend there looks like he needs the protein." She set down the plates in front of each of us.

It only took one bite for me to realise that I liked Elise's cooking. I liked it very much. Just because I wasn't exactly a hot-shot at cookery myself didn't mean I couldn't appreciate good food.

Dinner progressed peacefully enough. The atmosphere gave a nice family feel and I found that Elise and Matthew were easy to talk to as we discussed school, my life back in England, my cheerleading (Elise used to be a cheerleader herself) and just whatever interested us.

"Ahh... that was awesome, I'm stuffed!" Alfred stretched out in his chair and sat back satisfied.

"Great, I'm happy that you like it." Elise smiled as she gathered up the plates.

"Oh let me!" I stood up to help her quickly taking the dirty dishes and laying them in the sink.

"Arthur, I couldn't let you clean up, you're a guest!"

"It's okay, let me help, I owe it to you for dinner."

"Well if you want to I suppose..."

And so it was agreed that I would wash the dishes and Elise would dry them up. Together we quickly got though most of them, working in comfortable silence.

"Arthur... why do you pretend to be so kind to Alfred?"

I stood in stunned silence. Had she just really seen right through my act? Was it that transparent?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." I averted my guilty gaze.

"You're acting being so nice to him when you're obviously getting mad... Why'd you do it?"

"Well... He's always being so friendly and tries to make me happy and all I do is insult him and snap at him..."

"I see... But that doesn't mean that you have to become some other person, the reason that he was so nice to you in the first place was because he likes you how you are..."

... "I keep putting him down..."

"He doesn't see it that way. Arthur I can tell that he's really taken a shining to you, I bet that he really just wants you to be yourself. You know, to really be kind to someone is to show them your true colours and trusting them with that. I just don't think that you have enough trust that he'll stick around if you act like you."

I looked over to her. The dished were finished and she was standing looking at me.

"I... I just think he deserves better treatment..."

"He does. Hiding your feelings from him and acting all different is not what he wants and not what he deserves." She laughed lightly, "Just don't hide away from him, okay? You'll both feel better for it~"

I smiled a little, maybe she was right... Lovino earlier wasn't hiding his rude, irritable self away and Antonio loved him all the same, perhaps Alfred was the same.

"So what are you going to do now? Heading up to Matthew's room again?" The heavy atmosphere lifted as we went back to our small talk.

"No, I better head home, thank you very much for the dinner."

"Alright well it was lovely meeting you, come see us again some time~"

"I will, I'll get Alfred and we can see ourselves out."

"Okay, bye bye~"

I waved a goodbye and left the kitchen. Only to be met by a rather unpleasant surprise.

"Oh! Hey dude! You done in there already?! Ahahha..." Alfred was kneeling down in the hall way, ear pressed to the door.

"What in blazes... What the hell do you think you're doing listening in on conversations like that?!" I stage whispered, not wanting to disturb the others before pulling Alfred out of the door by the ear into the twilight street.

"Ow... Ow... Artie, man..."

I let him go and stood crossly fuming at him. "Well?"

"I was coming to get you and I heard my name so I stopped and had a listen!" He was smiling stupidly. This bastard had the nerve to smile at this!

"You can't just listen in like that! Honestly you fool, have you no manners?!"

He still stood grinning like a Cheshire cat before laughing quietly.

"Aw, Artie..."

"What?! What did I miss?!"

"You're back! You're all back to normal!" He had his arms raised in a cheer as he glowed with content happiness.

So he had noticed... I blushed furiously as stood awkwardly waiting for him to finish.

"And you know..." Alfred had stopped suddenly, oh god. He had the look on his face. The handsome mature one that he showed me earlier. He was leaning closer, pushing the hair out of my eyes and bringing his face inches from mine. I could smell sunlight and grass on him and could feel the warmth of his steady breath on my face as my pounding heartbeat threatened to eclipse all other sounds. "Elise was right... I do like you how you are... I like you very much." For a moment time seemed to stop and I was immobilised there, stuck searching Alfred's eyes for some kind of a joke, but all I could see was serene blue.

"Well," He drew away quickly as if the last few moments never happened. "I live close to here, see ya tomorrow!" He quickly waved me goodbye and ran off. I was still standing trying to grasp what had just happened. I watched him go in a strange kind of awe... And I did I detect some nervous shaking in his step?


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!

This time I was ready for him.

I sat in the front room of my apartment, perched on a dodgy wicker chair that I had foraged from one of the deep dark corners of the front room; it had been left by the last occupants. To be fair I can see why.

I was waiting for Alfred's arrival; he was due to burst in unannounced as he does every morning to wake me up.

But this time I was awake. I was waiting. And I was ready to go.

I sipped the cup of tea on my lap, legs crossed, free arm across my chest and daintily holding a saucer.

If I had a little white cat on my lap and possibly a monocle it would be perfect.

Why was I waiting? Why was I waking up almost an hour earlier to get ready and sit here waiting?

Because I was fed up of seeing those sparkling blue eyes first thing in the morning and having that moment where all I can think of is how stupidly blue they are.

It had been a week since the disturbingly sweet little, erm, scene between Alfred and me.

Ever since that day I had been noticing how close Alfred seemed to stick to me... He was always touching and fussing over me, his hands in my hair or on my shoulder and looking at me with that great big smile.

My face was almost always bright red around him these days. Some day he would just run up and pounce on me and I could suddenly hear the blood rushing in my ears UGH it really was ridiculous. I wouldn't be surprised if some people around the school though that bright red was my natural skin tone. And that Alfred was my weird conjoined twin.

But today I wasn't going to let any of that happen.

I refused to go home and sit in my tiny shower since I didn't have a bathtub and wonder why it was all bothering me.

I glanced at my watch. He should be here by now.

Maybe he knew I was here waiting and was deciding to be late just to worry me because of it. I bet that's what it was. That bastard.

A little more time passed and as I was deciding to throw a full on tantrum and go angrily back to bed there was a creak at the (newly fixed! (thanks to uh... Alfred)) door.

The handle was turning ever so slowly, and the door opened just a crack, the way a criminal would open the door. The intruder opened it further, his feet landing and padding softly on the carpet like a cat. All that was in the doorway was a silent silhouette, dark against the light of the hallway.

It was so fucking creepy for a moment I forgot that it was only Alfred.

"Ehem." I stood up as I came to my senses.

"OOHYAFUCK!" So that's how Alfred sounds while collapsing to the floor in fright...

"I'm ready today." I announced the obvious to the half trembling curled up ball on the carpet.

"Artie... You scared me..." His voice was muffled.

I had to admit, I was rather enjoying towering above Alfred like this. He was usually such a tall fellow...

"Just get up..." I prodded his body with my foot.

He came out of the foetal position, now recovered, to lie on his back, gazing lazily up at me with a childlike grin.

"Say... If I wasn't there... Who did get you up this morning?"

He got me there; I wasn't going to confess to setting my alarm an hour earlier just so I could get up and wait for him.

"I-I just happened to wake up this morning..."

"Oh... It's a shame though..."

..."What is?"

"I don't get to wake you up today... I love waking you up, you're such a cute sleeper, Artie!"

Oh. He had done it again. My face felt more like a frying pan with its burning heat; I stepped away before he could see its redness.

"W-Whatever... You were the late one anyway!"

"Oh yeah!" He sat bolt upright and his face suddenly lit up as he grabbed his bag and started looking through it.

"Alfred, what are you-"

I was cut off as he got to his knees held out his hand.

"The daisies were out today~" And sure enough, a small pile of the little white and yellow flowers lay in his palm.

"... You kept me waiting so you could pick flowers?!"

"They're daisies~ And I got them for you!"

"I don't care if—Wait... They're for me?"

"Ahuh! All nine of them~!" He thrust them even closer to my face to prove his point.

I just stared blankly at him, what was I supposed to say to the man who had just given me flowers?

"St-Stupid idiot." I managed to force out, grabbing the flowers roughly, shoving them into my pocket "Thank you..." I murmured, as I turned away to get my bag.

"Hm?" Alfred looked at me again as he shoved the things that he had taken out of his bag back in, "What was that?"

"Nothing! Forget I said anything!" I reproached him, arms folded, "Let's just go."

"But we don't have to leave for ages! Besides have you even had any breakfast?"

"For a matter of fact, I have." I proudly pointed to the kitchen worktop where my half full bowl of once brown slop- now greyish concrete lay abandoned.

"Eeehhh... Are you sure that I shouldn't make you some-"

"Yes, Alfred, I'm quite sure!" I grabbed his firm shoulders and turned him 180, "Let's go!"

"Okay, okay! We'll be super early you know..." he stumbled into the hall.

"Better than you always making us leave with five minutes to the bell."

He was silent at that one and I felt a moment of triumph. Until, of course, he flung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, singing at the top of his lungs,

"OOOHH ARTIEEEE, WHY SO COLD TO MEEEEEE? LA LALALALA LALA LALAAAAA~"

"Hey! Stop that! Shut up!" I pushed him away and he laughed happily.

"Didn't you get it? It was your national anthem!" He grinned as if knowing the vague tune of the British national anthem was really clever.

"You don't have to bloody scream about it... We're here anyway so you can shut up."

"They'll never silence me!"

"Then go away."

I was happy when the first bell rung that day.

.oO0Oo.

Before I knew it, it was my favourite time of the day again. It was strange; I never thought that I'd ever miss Feliks.

But yet as he came in the room in his own little flamboyant way with a shy looking mousy man in tow I couldn't help but smile with the others.

"Sooo guuuuyyysss~~" Feliks sat on the table, pulling the other man beside him and putting his les over the over man's lap, "This is Toris, and he's my boyfriend! He's also gonna be helping us out around here."

This man was Felik's rumoured 'cutie pie'? Really? Well the legs on his lap sort of gave it away but Toris was the type of person that I least expected to be with Feliks.

Toris looked gentle and caring with shoulder length brown hair and earthly looking eyes, he was a world away from his colourful and eye catching partner. Toris looked like he would blend in anywhere while Feliks stuck out like a sore thumb.

Yet they looked good together, sometime during my inner monologue everyone had started fawning over the couple and drowning them in questions, Feliks answered most, even some of the more risqué ones... While his boyfriend just smiled, pretending that he wasn't intimidated.

"Alright, quit touching him! He's, like, mine!" Feliks clung to Toris protectively, making all the girls be all "oooh" and "ahh" giggling like a flock of weird fancy birds in skirts.

"It's gross really." The disgruntled voice behind me made me jump and let out a little girly scream as I found that Lovino Vargas was right next to me.

"L-Lovino! What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly, it could have been worse; it could have been Alfred... Damn Alfred, always sneaking up on me and dragging me places and laughing that damn ultra zero American laugh... Stupid Alfred... Selfish Alfred... Simpleton Alfred... Alfred... Furthermore, Arthur, STOP THINKING ABOUT BLOODY ALFRED.

"Antonio..." Lovino spat, looks like I wasn't alone in the weirdos on the brain department, "I promised to go watch his fucking football practise."

"O-Oh... I thought you didn't like going to those..."

He stared in disgusted silence at me, it looked like I just suggested to lick his grandmother's face.

"Like those things?! You think this is about liking them!? Don't get me wrong all I'm doing is sitting and wasting my lunch period to watch some stupid jocks run around! Besides you the one prancing around in a stupid faggotty skirt you fucking asshole."

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean it that way..."

"Bullshit. You think I like him? Well I don't. F-Fuck you!" And then he just stormed off in the direction in the playing field leaving a very startled me behind.

Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder, making me jump again, turning quickly to see a smiling as usual Elizaveta.

"Arthur, dear, you really can't sense behind you, can you? You'd make a terrible ninja~"

"Whatever... Are you finished cooing over Toris yet?"

"Not in the slightest! He and Feliks really are the sweetest! Did you see them? You should have sawn them! They're just... Anyway, I saw an even better display of affection over here~"

"Huh?" I panicked slightly, had she been reading my thoughts about Alfred? Wait no she couldn't... Or could she? Hang on, that wasn't even affection! Bloody hell... What if she was reading my mind?

"Don't you see it?" Her face was lit up strangely, it would have been pretty, but there was something a little worrying about her expression.

"No... I'm afraid I don't..."

"Lovino and Antonio! They are sooooo in love!"

What?! Lovino loving Antonio? Did she not just hear what just happened!? Antonio maybe but Lovino... No chance.

"No, no, no... I think you have it all wrong... Lovino hates Antonio..."

She looked at me and burst out laughing, which made me feel a little stupid.

"Oh, Arthur... You're so naive! It's adorable!"

"I am not! How am I-" She shook her head sadly and gripped my shoulders.

"Did you listen to him when he was ranting?"

"Yes. It sounded an awful lot like verbal abuse to me."

"No one would be that over protective about such a trivial think like that! See? He loves 'Toni but just is all touchy about it!" She giggled excitedly, "I only wish I knew the things that they get up to!"

No way. I absolutely refused to believe this. Lovino did not like Antonio, not in the slightest. Because if acting angry when someone brought someone else up then goodness knows what that meant for me and Alfred.

I was about to whole heartedly object when Feliks stood up.

"Okay girls it's go time! There's a home game and stuff on Friday so we better be totally perfect for our big performance!"

What?! A game!? This would be my first time performing to a crowd. I had to reach out to steady myself against the wall as I let the waves of nervous excitement wash over me. Friday was to be the day that I had been waiting for for over a decade.

"Arthur... Arthur! Are you in there?" I came out of my trance to see Femke waving her hands in front of my face and the others staring at me, some looked worried (the other girls and Toris) and others looked more amused (Feliks).

I smiled apologetically, "Sorry I spaced out a bit..." My head was still reeling...

"Oh that's right!" Michelle had piped up again, waving her pom poms around in realisation, "This is his first game, guys! No wonder he's looking so odd!"

I was looking odd?

Before I had time to even comprehend the idea of Michelle calling me odd I was being ambushed, a collective gasp went around the group and they all slowly came shuffling towards me like something out of night of the dead and swallowed me up in a strange group hug.

The hug was emitting some "aww"s and left me in the middle slightly scared and gasping for air. Thankfully it was Feliks who saved me by loudly blowing his whistle.

"Dudes! None of you will be actually be there on Friday if we don't get this routine, like, totes perfect!"

We all separated at that and I was allowed to breathe again. The hug didn't exactly help, but it did succeed in dragging me back to reality.

We quickly decided who would do what in the routine, Elizaveta was the one who would be doing the most, we expected as much, she was the best amongst us and had been here longest. Someday I'd be all that. The one that everyone really saw, the others, save one or two, were just back up.

Not as if that wasn't important, I was one of them along with Michelle and other girls who were pretty new to this. I was proud, it wasn't the most glamorous role of the lot but we all have to start somewhere.

And with that Feliks perched himself on Toris's lap and ordered us to get into position.

The routine wasn't long; this wasn't a big game so all we needed was a simple chant and a few fancy moves. Feliks had told us that if anything a routine should be too short rather than too long. I saw his point; much better to leave the crowds wanting more instead of getting bored of us.

Look at me, so knowledgeable like this. I chuckled as we arranged ourselves; it really was great being part of this. Something that even a so-called 'grumpy old fart' could enjoy.

We were unproductively productive. It felt as if we were barely doing anything, there were lots of giggles and the amount of time we went right off topic was too many to count.

But yet as we were told to finish off and go get changed we were all panting and sweating more than ever, and after a last run through we discovered that we somehow managed to create an actually decent routine.

"Arthur, mind putting away the mats? It's your turn!" Someone called over as the stream of girls made its way into the changing room.

Feliks had also pranced off somewhere leaving me alone with Toris.

I rolled up the first mat, peeking at Toris from the corner of my eye, I wasn't sure about him, was he like Lovino? Alfred? Was he even a well disguised Feliks?

"You want some help there?"

Wait a moment... Wasn't Toris supposed to be Lithuanian? Why was his English perfect? There was not a hint of accent.

"Uhh... Yes please, if you wouldn't mind..."

He crouched down and started to roll up the next mat and silence came again.

"So you're Arthur, huh?" He smiled that humourless smile that people give when they're trying to be friendly.

"That's right and you're Toris, Feliks's boyfriend."

He blushed at that one, getting up to put the rolled up mat into the cupboard of no return.

"I am... Sorry about him I know he's a little..."

"Mad?"

"Yeah, totally crazy." He laughed, "He's always been this way, I've known him since we were kids."

"Oh, in Poland?"

"No, no, no, Russia! We both grew up in Russia. Same boarding school."

He smiled again as he closed the cupboard door.

"Russia? Why Russia?"

"We... Our parents just sent us there... To Russia. A-Anyway, you better get going! You need to get changed for class!" He shooed me away in the direction that the others went.

Poor Toris was alone after that as I looked back on him he was pacing the hall and sighing to himself. I didn't think anything of it of course. I just ran on back to the changing room to hide away in my corner so I didn't see any bras.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

"Invitation!" Alfred grinned at me, raising his arms up excitedly. It was the next day and our walk home together. Though we were sitting on a bench since I could hardly walk after more intensive cheerleader training.

Feliks had decided to turn the hall into Sparta overnight. This was even harder than usual and it was only a 'little routine'. I could only fear what he had in store for anything bigger. Even the girls like Elizaveta who had been on the team for years were feeling the strain, and I swear I saw Michelle napping in English.

And we had only just started. So far we had a whole 12 seconds perfect and another three to touch up. We were planning a minute long routine. This was going to be a very long week. And Friday would be very stressful day.

Of course I did love it. But it was tiiiiiriing...

But anyway. Alfred had managed to sneak off and buy us milkshakes while I wasn't looking, despite my protests. 'You need the energy, Artie!' Shut up Alfred, what do you know?

I sipped it daintily as he suddenly spoke up. What the hell was 'Invitation!' supposed to mean?

"What are you on about now?"

"I said invitation~"

"I heard you the first time- the whole street did. But why?"

"I'm inviting you."

"To what!?"

"My party."

"What party?"

"My one~ On Friday after the game, to celebrate!"

"You mean if you win?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!"

"But what if you lose?"

"Mmm... We'll party to drown our sorrows!"

This idiot. But a party did sound like a good way to relieve some tension, even if it was with lots of people I didn't know, loud music, humid environment, the fear of someone spiking your drink and something I made a huge job of avoiding back in England.

My, my, what would my parents think? Their son in a skirt, going to parties and being forced milkshakes onto him. They'd think America had ruined me. Well, mother would, my father knew his son wasn't right a long time ago.

He was right of course, but it still hurt a little.

I blinked and realised that Alfred had been staring at me hopefully the whole time that I had gone off on a tangent.

"Okay... I'll come." I replied slowly. I didn't want to get him too excited.

"Seriously?! Aw yeah, that's great! Want me to pick you up after the game? We could meet somewhere! Or do you have someone...? Wait a sec, what am I saying? You just agreed to come now! Ha!"... My plan not to over excite him failed, apparently.

I sighed, "Yes, whatever you say, no, don't care, no and you're an idiot."

"...What?"

"The answers to your questions."

"Oh! Right, no one usually keeps up like that... You're so awesome Arthur!"

I choked and spluttered on my milkshake then; he slammed his hand onto my back as I coughed violently, "W-Well, I wouldn't take it that far..."

"I would~"

Bloody hell, I had to pull myself together. My face was going a funny colour again.

"So where's the invite?"

"Huh? I just gave you it!"

"No you didn't..."

"Did too, remember? Otherwise you wouldn't even know about the party, dummy!"

"You didn't give me an invite! You just yelled 'invitation' and caused a bloody street disturbance!"

"Exactly."

"But you didn't give me anything..."

"Yeah! It's in your head! No one makes actual paper invites! It would be dumb and take too long! Besides I only decided to have it this morning~"

"What?! Doesn't your father know?!"

"Nah, not like he needs to... He'll be away."

"What? Where will he be?"

"Work~ Remember I told you he works up in Canada! That's where he met Elise and stuff. They were only married for a year though."

"O-Oh... Why did they divorce? If you don't mind me asking."

"Same reason that brought them together! My dad was working too much!" He laughed then, but I could it wasn't genuine. I looked at him as he grinned his fake grin. I knew Alfred's laugh too well for him to trick me. And somehow I was rather cross with him for that. What did he think he was doing? Faking am easy going I-don't-care laugh like that. That was just how this whole 'suffering in silence' thing came about. What was it for? That idiot. It almost upset me. How dare he?

But that aside, just how much did Alfred know his father? This was only about the second time he had mentioned him meanwhile I was rattling on about my family back home far too much. And they weren't even in the same continent.

"Alfred?" I swallowed, even saying his name made me blush these days. He was like some kind of Voldemort for blushes.

"Yeah?" He smiled at me, this one was real. That reassured me.

"What does your father actually do?"

"He... Ah... He works for this sales company... that sells stuff, he's their worker up in Canada, he does stuff up there~"

Does stuff in Canada for a sales company? So he didn't know what his father did while he was away.

But before I could press the matter further Alfred stood up, tossing his empty milkshake cup into the rubbish can and stretched out, looking out down the suburban streets. We could see pretty far down. The sun highlighted the business of the colours in the garden and made the pace seem bright. A yellow patch hit into the sky where a field of sunflowers or maybe corn sat on a hill in the distance. It was a nice picture. I think that Alfred thought so too. I looked up at him, not quite at him but still took a peek. The sun was bright on his face; he looked like he belonged in this weather.

He then slowly started to turn toward me, chuckling lowly. He gave off some sly vibes and the look on his face made me want to do all that I could to not hear what he was planning on saying next.

"Hey Artie... Don't you kinda feel like we're on a da—"

"Nope." I abruptly stood up to cut him off. No way was I letting him continue on with that one.

He pouted. He actually pouted before opening his mouth to say something before I spoke again, making sure that he couldn't.

"Are you finished? I'm finished. I think we're finished. Let's go."

And with that I grabbed his wrist and led him away.

.oO0Oo.

Eventually, I made it back home. Eventually.

I was tired. I wanted to get inside and relax with a book and a cup of tea.

"Two sugars, one milk..." I murmured to myself as I got inside the apartment block. That was how I had my tea and I always found myself repeating the phrase to myself like I was my own waiter. I had no idea why. Maybe because ever since I was about eight they were the exact words I said to my mother as she brewed up the hot drink after a long day.

"Two sugars, one milk." I repeated this time grinning a little as I said it a little bit louder. And then I said it again and again louder and louder until I could hear an echo.

"WITH FEELING!"The voice came from a few floors above me, it made me jump, I was surprised to find out that there was some unknown person listening to me bellowing out my tea order. But instead of shutting up there and then and going to hide in a bush for about an hour until I thought it would be safe to come out again. I shouted the phrase again, laughing happily.

"TWO SUGARS, ONE MILK!" The person about me burst out into laughter. I felt happy and stupid for some reason.

"Hello, Arthur!" Wait. This person knew me!? Oh god, I ran up the stairs to see Toris standing at the banister.

"Toris?!" I looked at him, he was the last person I expected to meet, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I live here now, in number 7."

"That's next door!"

He laughed lightly, "Is that right? Looks like we're neighbours then!"

"I never even thought that that room was occupied... Sorry, I would have come and said hello."

"Oh no, I didn't think you lived here either... I suppose we must have different schedules..."

I nodded, not sure what to say next. There was a moment of lingering pause before Toris decided to break the ice again, "Would you like to come in?" He said airily as he started unlocking his door.

"Oh, yes, if you're offering" I came back to attention and stood up straight while Toris opened the door for us and gesturing for me to enter. "Thank you." I stepped in and looked around.

This was what Feliks took a whole week to move? I had to take a double take at the room in front of me. It was... Empty.

Well, not empty completely. There was a tiny table that was hidden under heaps of paper, pointers and books that I noticed were all for different study subjects. Beside the table there was a single chair that stood out from the table, again there was a smaller pile of notes upon it.

There was a conjoining room like my apartment which I assumed was the bedroom and an open kitchen like mine.

Toris followed me in with a smile, "Would you like smoothing to drink? Perhaps a tea with ahh.. What was it? Two sugars, one milk?"

We both had a chuckled at our little joke and I accepted the tea offer and stood awkwardly looking around the empty shell of a room, "So..."

He looked up quickly to see me standing and came over quickly, "Oh please take a..." He looked around, obviously embarrassed at his lack of possessions, he grabbed the notes from the chair and shoved them on the kitchen counter, "... a seat." He smiled gesturing to the now vacant chair.

"Thank you." I shot him an appreciative smile. The poor sod really was trying.

"I hope you don't mind me cooking, I need to start on dinner..."

"Not at all!" Tch, I wasn't exactly helping the conversation here, come on try saying something with more than three syllables, Arthur.

"Good, I'm making zeppelins if you would like some." He was tying his hair back with a green ribbon.

"How patriotic," He laughed at he ran his hands under the water from the tap, "but no I'm okay... I wouldn't want to cause any trouble..."

"Oh it's not a problem, now you're here you might as well have some dinner!" Well. I tried. But I obviously had no choice in the matter.

"I see... Then I suppose I'll have to let you give me something."

"That's the spirit!" He chuckled as he started cooking.

"So..." I looked around the room; it looked bigger than mine probably for the obvious reasons, "Looks like you have been doing some studying here..." I looked again at the mountain of papers and books that hid the surface of the table from view.

"That's right I have, I need to catch up on the American courses if I want to be a doctor~" Huh. I wonder why I didn't have to catch up... I mean, I worked hard for the first week or two but not to this extent.

"Is it really this much work?" I looked over the dozens of papers all with scribbled on notes in loopy handwriting.

"Oh yeah, the school system in the boarding school back over in Russia was pretty different." Very different by the looks of it. I doubted that I could study this much in a month, let alone a couple of days.

"Really? Surely it can't be that different..."

"It was."

"O-Oh... How?"

"It was just different."

"So Feliks had to do this much too?" I recalled Toris mentioning that he and Feliks went to the same school... But when did Feliks move?

"Maybe, I don't know. " He was replying shortly. I was starting to get the impression that I was making Toris a little uncomfortable by pressing these matters. But I was only asking a few questions, why did I feel like I was interrogating him?

I coughed awkwardly and shifted in my seat, "I understand." I really didn't understand at all, though I really thought that it would be best right then just to round the conversation off to a head.

"You see... Feliks is a little crazy..." Toris spoke again, I hadn't expected that, "But that's okay, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, of course it is... And he's a good coach." I think that question was rhetorical but really I had nothing else to say.

"Right. And I love him, I really do. He's totally off his head mad and the most obnoxious idiot you will ever meet but he's done so much for me."

I nodded, even though he was stooped over a pot. I have to say that I was confused at the turn of the conversation but Toris looked like he was relieved that he had said all that so I didn't speak against it.

The chat never really perked up again, after that we ate together while making small talk and generic remarks over our plates. I left after we had finished, thanking Toris for the meal and heading next door to my own apartment. I got home earlier than expected; maybe if I hadn't started to question Toris then I would have ended up staying longer.

But it was odd how touchy he got over his time in Russia. I wondered if I had straight up asked what would have happened... But it didn't matter, Toris had Feliks who apparently was a big deal to him. Still, I really was eager to know about Russia.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~

The first thing I did when I got to the changing room that day was shriek and jump backwards.

It was terrifying. All I could see was half nude ladies, bras all in my face, as I've said before, I'm delicate. I can hardly cope with this sort of thing.

"Come on Arthur, don't be scared, we're all decent enough!" I heard a womanly voice that I couldn't quite put to a face called out followed by a succession of laughs and giggles.

So I did it. I boldly entered the floral smelling room.

I was running as fast as I could with my eyes closed. Of course I ran into the wall and fell on my arse.

An onslaught of laughter came as I got up, nursing my poor backside. These girls really would be the death of me. Honestly, they found it a laughing matter that I simply didn't want to see them in their underwear. I did see their reasoning, "Aw, it's no different from seeing us in our swimsuits!" But it just felt wrong. And somehow it was 'cute' that I didn't want to look like some breast hungry peeping tom.

I stumbled into my little private corner and stuck my head into my locker, taking out the folded pile of clothes that made me feel half masculine and took off and replaced the clothes in the locker with the skirt and other cheerleading gear in a slightly less neat fashion.

And so I stood there. In my underwear. And suddenly there was a crash and slam behind me.

"Bonjouuuuuur, my little robins!" I was still turned to the wall when the unfamiliar male voice came from behind me. French, clearly French. Fucking brilliant. Not.

"Ahaha! Francis you pervy freak! Awesome, you found the hotties!" Oh god, I wasn't even going to turn around, by the sounds of it there was an obnoxious Frenchie and German kraut behind me.

"Hola! I came along too, Lovi ran off~ Sorry, ladies, I'm afraid they found you!" There was a third?! Bloody hell... Actually I knew this one, Antonio. But really, why on earth were there three more men in here!? Wasn't I, lurking in the corner, enough to make people cringe!?

"'Toni! You found us, bro! Awesome, look, we can show you some real women! Now you won't have to keep following that little fucking brat around!"

"Gil! Lovi isn't a brat, I told you he's just misunderstood... He's a little sweetie!"

"Bullshit."

"Oh hush, the three of you!" Oh finally some control, Elizaveta's clear voice rung out over the other bickering Europeans.

"Lizzie, 'sup girl! How's the girly man?" The German laughed again and I heard a light hearted slap, probably from Elizaveta herself.

"Gilbert, stop insulting everyone," She scolded but there was no malice in her voice. Had we all gone mad?! "Rodereich is by far man enough!"

"Oh you'd know." He laughed again. Did he ever stop laughing?

"Gilbert! You asshole I'll—Ack!"

I heard Elizaveta squeak in surprise. Bloody hell, I could only imagine the scene that was taking place behind me.

"Now, now let's not be so aggressive, you suit your feminine beauty, like a delicate rose laced with dew, non?"

"Francis that's really not going to work." Antonio sighed, chuckling under his breath.

"Oh what would you know?" Growled Francis.

"Actually, he's quite right." Elizaveta sounded rather unimpressed. "Get off me."

"Well then." Francis said shortly and I heard him backing away. "Miiiiicheeellllle, my little beach beauty, come give your uncle Francis a hug!"

"Not on your life, Francis." She replied; I maybe did under estimate these girls a little bit. They had backbone.

I could almost hear Francis's pout, "If only you ladies acted as cute as you look..."

"You can't blame me. You're always all over everyone and it's weird." Michelle shot back.

"He's just sucha playaaaa~!" Gilbert sang which got a laugh from some of the other girls, as well as himself.

Francis was pretending to be deaf as I hear him saunter closer; he must have found some new prey.

So imagine my surprise when a large dry hand landed slap bang on my bare shoulder.

I whirled around to see a blonde man with hair the same shade of mine and blue eyes, not Alfred blue, just blue. His skin was not tanned but more sun kissed. I noticed he also had some stubble on his chin that he probably thought was classy; I would use the word 'unkempt'.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" I shouted as I slapped his hand away.

"Merde! You're a male!? And English!?" He seemed genuinely shocked as he stumbled back.

"Too fucking right I am! Don't you touch me, frog!"

Francis turned to the crowd behind him, who were all in hysterics watching the scene.

"Why is there a man here!?" He pointed at me as he looked at Antonio and Gilbert, he was completely panicked.

"Francis, have you been living under a rock? That's Arthur Kirkland the schools male cheerleader!" Antonio approached him and slapped him on the back.

"You... Fucking idiot!" Gilbert was breathless as I stood back bright red and Francis raged in front of me.

"What the hell?" He turned to Antonio, "You're supposed to be the idiot here!"

"Dios mios... I can't help it if you're this unaware... I was telling you about him the other night!"

"Don't bother reminding him, 'Toni, he was too out of his face drunk to hear you that time!"

"I was not drunk! I was enjoying the night with a glass of red wine..."

"A glass? More like a case."

I rolled my eyes as the three tossers bickered, joked and teased each other. I dressed quickly, I had to admit, I felt rather violated after that frog touched me.

I decided to discreetly take my leave when I was ready, opening the door and practically sprinting from the scene.

.oO0Oo.

As if things couldn't get worse. Alfred was in my next class.

And history had to be the most boring subject in... Well, history.

Back in England we had an old bald man named Mr. Bowin. He had the quietest voice in the world and just loved handing out dusty old textbooks and slowly liquidising our brains.

In America we still had an old man teaching us and we were still always given similar dusty textbooks telling us just to 'learn'.

Only now it was worse. I had that ball of unlimited energy beside me. Alfred had insisted that he should be sitting beside me so he could help me. Though most of the time I was helping him, telling him how to spell things and repeat the things the teacher had said while he wasn't listening. And that happened a lot. Last week he had asked to not only to copy half my work but also how to spell orange.

But lately Alfred had been in his forte. It was mid June and the school's history department decided that it'd be a great idea to do a section on the American independence war since July was coming up. Not just July, July the fourth. When this was said in class something just clicked in Alfred, suddenly he was alert and answering all the questions with ease. I think he's taught the students about it more than the teacher has.

"Hey! Artie, what's up? How you doing?" Alfred threw himself onto his seat beside me so forcefully that he nearly toppled the chair over.

"Alfred, you just had football practise, stop having so much bloody energy."

"Hey don't get me wrong I'm pooped!" He grinned at me before slamming down his books on the table.

"Then stop running around! Try acting 'pooped'." I shot a glare back at him.

"But... I just get all excited when I see you, Artie... I can't help it!"

Oh bollocks. I made myself busy by fumbling through and opening up my books to hide my flushing face, just as the teacher made his unceremonious entrance.

The lesson started and I read along as Mr. Bowin spoke out to us, occasionally explaining the last paragraph.

I flicked my eyes over to Alfred, he was listening intently but also doodled in his book, almost absent mindedly, I leaned in to get a closer look at the drawings.

I quickly discovered that Alfred was actually drawing... Me...

I blinked twice to make sure, nope, it really was me. There was about four of them, all of different moments in our time together.

There was one of me looking surprised, must have been of our first meeting... And there was another one of my stubborn blush... Oh shit so he had been noticing that blush?

I also noticed that the drawings were not actually very good.

Wait no... Suddenly I felt quite bad for thinking that, immediately trying to justify it. They weren't too bad just... Unique, simplistic, abstract... Or something.

Why was I even doing all this? I put my head in my hands; this wasn't like me at all. Never before had I tried to retract a criticism, in fact I would have said that the doodles were terrible too his face.

Suddenly he looked up, something that totally threw me off guard.

"Oohahhno!" I let out a tumble of words as his eyes suddenly locked right onto to mine, he laughed at my bumble happily.

"Arthur, dude, what are you talking about? I just said we gotta work in pairs now~"

He had spoke? "Wha... yes! Right, what are we doing?"

He pointed to the board where about five questions were scrawled across it.

I nodded and we studiously worked through them. Alfred explained the answers to me and we actually got on as a pair rather well. And when he wasn't so overexcited he had a nice voice... I liked listening to it. He sometimes leaned over and corrected something that I had written wrong, his hand would push mine away and I noticed how warm he was. For a football player he did have nice soft skin.

He leaned back in his chair and eyed me up and down, "I wonder what would have happened if all this stuff never happened?"

"...I don't understand what you mean?"

"Y'know... this independence stuff... Do you think we would have ever met?"

"I don't know, Alfred. Maybe?"

"I hope so~" He closed his books as the bell sounded, getting up, slinging his back over his shoulder and leaving me sitting at the desk and looking puzzled. "See you later, yeah?"

I just nodded as he waved a farewell.

.oO0Oo.

I was out of tea.

I stared at the spot where my jumbo boxes of Tetley tea bags usually sat that I had taken here from England.

And I really wanted some tea. So putting all that together could only mean one thing. I was going to have to brave the American supermarket.

I had tried my best to avoid going and so far I had managed to keep to stealing Alfred's food or keeping to one small shop that sold microwave meals. But today I was going into to new territory... It was actually quite frightening.

So one short walk later I was staring up at the buzzing neon sign, 'Walmart'.

I peered inside; watching everyone inside look around, acting like it was the most normal thing in the world. I probably was for them.

But I was an outsider, I would be totally lost. Through the glass doors I could see bright yellow signs '2 for $1!'And various other deals. It really wasn't that different from Tesco and Morrisons at home.

With this thought I strided inside confidently, grabbing a hand basket and looking around. I started on the first isle, looking along the shelves for the things that I wanted, swinging my basket casually and humming a little tune under my breath.

The first thing that I noticed was how big everything was, the food was double the size and there was something like a billion of each thing in a packet.

I sighed; this was all getting a bit tedious. And I was only ten minutes in. Tea... Tea...Where the bloody hell was it?!

I passed women thumbing the tangerines, plucky teenage boys gripping beer bottles with white knuckles, pregnant mothers-to-be scrutinizing different brands of formula milk and adolescent girls all flocking around boy band CDs.

I found to coffee after about 20 minutes and grinned determinedly. It's not like I actually wanted to buy that caffeine full crap, coffee was seriously disgusting grainy bitter mud. But what came beside coffee? Tea. And everyone knows that tea is bloody wonderful.

Ahh, at last... there it was... But I couldn't help but feel sort of disappointed looking at the boxes of American tea bags.

They were all so big and booming... The tea that I was used to was subtle and calm. It would stand alone next to the coffee, never too attention grabbing. If you didn't like tea it would accept that and carry on being beautiful and harmonising alone.

Now this coffee demanded you bought it, the logos buzzed excitedly. The colours clashed and contrasted and hit me in the face. This was so different. I looked around, this whole place was all so different.

I spun around the isle a few times, it was all a weird blur and I suddenly felt a horrible pain in my throat, like a huge lump and all of a sudden I realised... Was I perhaps... Homesick?

I frowned as I felt my lower lip tremble. No, I wasn't going to cry... I just... Just... Wanted to go home.

I crouched down and hugged my knees; I didn't care about how I looked to everyone else. This was the position I always took up when I was upset. I sniffled in my little ball of sadness. I wanted my own bed and room. Tears were pricking at my screwed up eyes by now, but still I refused to let myself cry.

"Is the tea really that upsetting?" A voice came from somewhere above me, one I recognized. I let myself fall back and lie on the probably dirty hard floor to look up at a sympathetic Alfred, gazing back at me. Was this wanker everywhere?!

"What do you want?" I scrambled to my feet, dusting off my clothes.

"What's up?" He smiled at me, right at me, like smiling at me was the one and only thing that he had on his mind.

"Nothing."

"Homesickness? I know the feeling."

"No!" I looked at him. He was still smiling and waiting to comfort me, I decided face it, Alfred knew why I was crouched in a ball in front of the tea in Walmart, "Maybe..."

He pulled me closer and before I knew it I was being given an almighty hug.

I stood in the circle of Alfred's warm, firm arms. My head rested on his shoulder, letting the smell of fabric conditioner from his cotton blue hoodie fill my nostrils. Of course, my first instinctive reaction was to push him away and shout some obscenities at him. But I was too tired for that, besides, there were children around.

It was half comforting, half unnerving as he kept a hold of me for what seemed like hours. I was starting to think of ways to get out of the hug but in the end it was Alfred who broke the silence by pointing to one of the boxes of tea bags.

"That brand's okay~"

I turned around and looked to where he was pointing. This one looked no better than the rest but it was going to have to do. And I knew Alfred never drank tea, he drank the coffee muck. But it was still nice of him to make the suggestion, even if he knew the brands here just as well as me.

So we both took our goods to the counter in comfortable silence. He swung his hand basket happily and I tried to hide a small smile of my own. I felt better. I couldn't explain why, I just did.

"Dude, it's cool, let me get that~" Alfred took my tea from me and placed it amongst his own shopping.

"Huh? No, I can pay!" I took out my money, counting through my pennies and piecing together $2.95.

"Seriously, man, let me."

"No! I said that I can pay!" It was actually rather tempting to let him just pay. But it wasn't as if I was going to admit that.

Beep. The acne ridden high school dropout put the tea through the scanner and Alfred shoved the money at him, laughing triumphantly.

"Too late! Put your man purse away, Artie, you just got yourself twenty free tea bags!"

Tch. I scowled looking away. I had never seen a man so ecstatic about sending on money on somebody else.

He handed me the box and we left together. We talked for a while (well, he did most of the talking) before parting ways.

Damn that yank. Damn him.

I don't think I wanted to hate him anymore.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

"No, no, no! Come on guys! Arthur, you gotta, like, look more smooth and graceful and stuff! And Femke looks, like, totally lost! From the beginning!"

We all groaned from our heap of limbs on the blue mat. Feliks was a mad man, that's all there was to it.

So, with aching bodies we picked ourselves and started the routine again to some catchy, upbeat song that none of us wanted to hear in our lives that blared from the speakers.

"We have until, like, tomorrow until the football team come to watch this," He trilled on loudly, "Unless it's, like, totally perfect I'll like, kill you guys!"

I understood that Feliks was stressed but this was a whole other level. He had even screamed at a chemistry teacher who walked in on us yesterday. The poor man just left too. I think he was scared.

I still had some sort of hope though. If those youtube videos were anything to go by then this would all come together by the end, it would be fine. Not only fine, but great, a real spectacle.

As for now though I was still in hell. We knew the moves and were doing them in perfect timing. However, we apparently still had a long way to go. I was still trying to look as graceful as possible and I caught Femke trying to look as alert as she could.

Feliks shut off the music about halfway though, letting us go from cheerleaders to vegetables. I assumed the position of a dying lizard on the floor.

"Right! There is just totally nothing else for it. Lucky for us I have a super plan that's gonna save us all."

Oh god. Feliks telling us that he had any kind of genius plan was really not something to be taken lightly. His last eureka moment turned out to be replacing all the curtains in the hall with fuchsia pink ones. He had thought that the pink would give the room energy and provide us all with a boost. This ended up being a complete waste of time anyway because that very same afternoon he was called out by the principle who told him to 'stop making unnecessary adjustments to school facilities'. They were back to the original navy blue again within the next 24 hours.

But today Feliks might be close enough to breaking point to actually come up with something worth trying. He was pacing the hall as he spoke, Toris flashing us apologetic smiles from the sidelines.

"I'm giving you each an interview, we totally all need a personal talk."

A collective 'hmmm' rippled through us. Not bad Feliks. Not bad.

He called the first girl up and sat her down before ordering back at us, "And you guys, like, totally need to make yourselves useful while you wait!" We all groaned, that was the end of any plans for a nice relaxing rest.

I looked around as the group slowly parted ways, I looked over to some of the girls who were practicing lifts together. Now since I was actually doing the lifting part for most of those, something that involved muscle work and therefore involved effort, that wasn't so appealing. To be honest with me being the delicate gentle man that I am I just wasn't up for it. I slowly migrated to the other side of the hall to join the girls who were doing stretches.

Femke acknowledged my presence with a tired move of her hap that I think was supposed to be a wave before going back to concentrating on the task of both staying awake and doing something. And so with me choosing the least strenuous stretching poses everything went on smoothly.

That is until there was a loud slam at the backdoor of the hall. We all turned to watch a very stormy Lovino march in followed by none other than Antonio.

"I told you! I'm not going to sit in that boiling heat and watch again!"

"Oh but Lovi! You're my motivation! I'll miss you to much if you go!"

"Too fucking bad. I have better stuff to think of to do!"

Antonio looked at Lovino sadly and inched closer, "But…"

Lovino seemed to soften there, approaching the disheartened football player, "L-Look, I'll come watch you on a cooler day… Besides, I'll be cheering you on on Friday too…"

Antonio brightened and grabbed Lovino's hand, holding it to his chest, "I knew you would… Thank you~"

Lovino was scarlet red as he yanked his hand away quickly, turning from Antonio to head for the door. He stopped only to look back at us darkly as we all (even Feliks) stood watching in silence, "What the fuck are you looking at?" He growled before disappearing into the school building, the door banging shut behind him.

All of a sudden the females in the room seemed to abort whatever they were doing to magnetize towards Antonio who was still holding the hand that Lovino was momentarily holding to his chest.

I wasn't doing this, I was too busy cringing in the corner. It was strange how much Antonio reminded me of Alfred. Only Alfred was smarter, maybe even a tint bit less clingy… He was really gentle too, and had nicer eyes and a brighter smile…

I-I mean, he had his own faults too! Of course he did! Antonio was… I think maybe less weird, and that has to count for something! Antonio didn't say he was some kind of stupid superhero too! And… And… There's more. I'm certain there's more. He must have. He just has to.

Feliks was on his feet again trying to regain some kind of control. He looked ready to just about tear his hair out, "Hey, guys?" No one was listening, "Dudes! We are so totally, like, not done yet! DUDES?!" Alas no one even batted an eyelid. Antonio's gossip was obviously more interesting than lifts and stretches. Feliks gave up and resorted to sitting down huffily opposite the girl he was currently chatting to and Tors leaned forward to give his tense shoulders a rub.

I sighed, quite frankly I had no interest for the latest Antonio and Lovino rumours that they were fabricating over there. I backed away slowly and bumped right into Femke.

"Oh!" I grabbed her arm before she fell, "Sorry."

"That's alright~" She reassured me with one of her sweet kind smiles as she flattened down her skirt.

We stood beside each other in silence, watching the others exciting themselves over nothing in front of us.

"Bloody hell…" I muttered, "I take it that you're not interested in all of this? No, I'm sure you have more sense than that." I waited for her response. And waited. And waited. And carried on talking, "Really, what are they thinking? Antonio and Lovino? It's all silly, it'll never happen, I'll say it before and I'll say it again, Lovino hates Antonio's fawning. It's such nonsense, if they just said the whole thing was one sided on Antonio's part I might believe that but an actual couple? Stupid.

"Hmm…"

I frowned. What was 'Hmm…' supposed to mean?

Shit. Femke used to like him. Bollocks, now I had rambled on about him and some other boy! What if she wasn't over him?! Did I just upset her? It would explain the short responses… Oh no… What if I really had? This would not end well. I was going to deal with the wrath of Elizaveta for this. I'd end up having to leave the cheerleading team… Or even the school in disgrace! All from one slip of the tongue! (a rather long slip of the tongue mind you…)

Wait, hang on… If I was over here… And Femke was over here… And Elizaveta was over there… Why wasn't she over here comforting her best friend?! If Femke was so distressed in Antonio's presence then why was she over there doing even worse than me?! Unless… Perhaps Femke was really over it all… Though in that case why was she acting like this? The Femke I knew was all bubbles and glee.

I finally decided to confront the matter head on, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really, just watching~"

"But are you sure?... Is it Antonio?"

"I told you, Arthur there is no—Wait! How did did you know about my crush in 'Toni?! It was Feliks or Lizzie wasn't it?!"

Right. She didn't know I knew about that little past fancy. I really wasn't doing too well here.

"Sorry! It was Feliks! I know nothing more than what I just said! I promise!"

She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind, I don't know why I'm surprised really, it's kinda common knowledge here."

"I see… What happened? With you and him I mean."

"Oh boy, that's a long story, goes back years."

I looked over to the masses still surrounding Antonio, "I think we have some time…"

She laughed, " I guess you're right~"

She sat down on a bench by the wall as she started to speak.

"I was… 14 I think when it started. I didn't meet him at first I more heard of him. My brother came home one day and started telling us about some delinquent kid who had just transferred over to join his high school… Yeah, I'm serious, 'Toni was a compete antisocial delinquent not too long ago, hard to imagine, right? But anyway 'Toni got pretty well known pretty fast and my older brother, not exactly the model student himself, decided he needed knocked down a few pegs.  
So it only took a few weeks before 'Toni and my brother were at each other's necks like crazy. Mom and I really hated it; they would even go round to each other's houses to throw oranges at the other's window or pee in his science project and stuff, I was pretty scared too…  
But then one night that changed, and I know this is gonna sound so stupid, 'Toni broke in one night and accidentally found my room instead of my brother's. I mean, obviously I was pretty freaked out at first but he was really and apologetic and kinda sweet…We talked too for a while, he did have a lot of good inside him even back then, I had gotten him all wrong.  
That's when it really started; suddenly I was a friend of Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, the mysterious cool guy everyone wanted to know was waving to me in the streets and being nice to me.  
That's when the crush began. I must have looked so childish and plain silly but he was so nice that I didn't even notice it. High school came around and the fighting between 'Toni and my brother fizzled out as he became older but I still talked to 'Toni and before I knew it what used to be my little crush became what I thought was love… I mean, I was besotted with him like all teenage girls are with these things. At first only Elizaveta knew but as I started making new friends in the cheerleading team I sorta told more, I spilled it out to them pretty easily. I'm not actually sure when Lovino came into the picture, I think it was about halfway through my first high school year, he was still in middle school, I remember that much… 'Toni, bless him, really tried his hardest to keep talking to me, even if it was plain to everyone else that Lovi was slowly creeping into top place in his heart. He would talk about Lovi all time and was also changing a little more than who he liked best. He was getting kinder to everyone, he was cheerful and more like the Antonio we see today, he made new friends, Gilbert and Francis and was messing around a lot with them. By the time my brother left school at the end of the year he had made a complete turn around!  
He and I were still growing apart though, sometimes I would end up going for days without even speaking to him. But at the same time, as I look back I'm quite grateful for that, if we hadn't parted ways then I may have never realised that it was Lovi who had his affections and it would be really embarrassing if I was still obsessing over him now... It did hurt though; I'm not saying it didn't hurt. It had been about two years and my feelings for him had never wavered. Let me tell you, Arthur, two years of waiting for a guy to like you back can seem like a loooooong time to a teenage girl.  
To put a long story short after that I let him go. It was tough but now we're all friends and seeing 'Toni dote over Lovi is something I can handle. I hold no grudge over either, I can promise you that.  
That said I do think I am a little jealous of Lovi. Not because he claimed my man or any weird stuff like that. but because he did nothing and I did all I could yet he got Antonio's affections. He gets triple the attention I could have ever hoped for and he didn't even try… That's why, even if I am okay with it I don't like to join in on the talk about them. Besides, they're my friends, thinking about that sort of stuff would be just plain wrong!" She sighed, "Thanks, Arthur. I really got that out of my system."

"Well," I shrugged, " I did ask."

"I guess… Thanks anyway~"

"I didn't know that you had an older brother…"

"I do! Called Abel." She giggled, "You're like his stand in for now, listening to my stories like that~"

"Is he not around? I suppose he's at university or college?"

"Should be at college right now…"

"Uh… Should be?"

Oh god, was he dead or something? Why was I bringing up all these touchy subjects today?

"Mhm, should be, he's in prison for now."

Oh. I was a quite surprised at how easily she just told me that, like it wasn't a big deal.

"I see… For what, may I ask?"

"They found him in possession of pot a few months ago… He gets out in January next year."

So it was apparent that I was a stand in for a pot head college student. I wasn't sure how I felt about this…

And Femke seemed to be awfully… Comfortable with this.

"I'm sorry about that…"

"Oh no, it's all right, we were all expecting this, Abel was always a pothead, and I get to visit him plenty~"

Well as long as she wasn't upset…

"Arthur, it's, like, your turn! Get your butt up here!" Feliks was calling me over, great, from one weird conversation to another.

I nodded a short farewell to Femke and she waved me off as I made my way over to a very tired and worn looking Feliks.

"Sit down, like, super quickly."

I sat and patted down my skirt, I still loathed my clothes with a passion.

"So," He began as I mentally prepared for the turn of events yet to come, "I can already what you, like, totally suck at but you gotta tell me what you're finding hard!"

"Okay, I—"

"Y'know you're actually pretty good though. Like, better than I expected."

"Thank you, I—"

"I mean, you've still got some way to go but, I mean, at least you're getting somewhere."

… "Right, now I think—"

"You really gotta work on some bits, like, holding your self better. Dude, we totally have to, like, fix that for Friday!"

"I really think that—"

"I'm serious though, it's, like, so, so soon! Ohmigod, I'm freaking out so bad!" He turned round to grip Toris' shoulders, "Give me advice Torisss!"

Was it just me or was I being a bit interrupted? This really wasn't unexpected, Feliks really wasn't one to let people get a word in edgeways.

"Look." I cut in, I wanted Friday to go well too. I wasn't going to let this one pass me by, "I think I need more pointers to where I'm wrong. I want to be good at this just like you, so tell me; I'm ready and willing."

Wow… I was shocked that I managed to say all of that with out stopping, maybe being assertive really was the answer to having a two sided conversation with Feliks.

"Really? Well I could totally help you there! Tomorrow I'm, like, filming you guys and stuff so I'll work on that with you…. Oh! And I'll write down some moves for you to practice as homework!"

I grinned triumphantly. We were getting somewhere; Toris even gave me a thumbs up from behind his boyfriend's back.

"How do I hold myself better? Tell me that, and how many beats is in that third lift again?"

I had done it; I had turned the interview into… Well, an actual interview instead of Feliks just talking at me for 5 minutes.

Homework was to practice a few of the moves Felkis had noted down for me 'with, like, grace' (He even writes how he talks).

I felt ready but not ready… Tomorrow the football team would be watching us… My last encounter with that team hadn't exactly been pleasant. I knew the moves, I was going to practice to perfection but could I really do this in front of 10 hardhead football players and Alfred?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

I was in the jungle cupboard at the back of the hall. In the dark. Behind the basketballs. Alone and in complete hiding.

I wasn't going out there. I simply was not coming out and facing everyone.

I had decided to stay here for the rest of forever from the moment the football team filed in. All laughing and joking amongst themselves. I left the other girls and bolted in here. I'm not sure how the others could do this but they were certainly braver than me.

I buried my head in my hands; I could here a small commotion outside and felt almost guilty for leaving them like that but not guilty enough to go out there. Nothing, I repeat, nothing was bringing me out.

I couldn't do this; I had far underestimated the horrors of stage-fright or whatever horrible feeling was swirling around in my gut that just made me want to hide and never show myself to anyone ever again.

They were all out there waiting to watch. Alfred was out there waiting to watch. No, I really wasn't able to do this. Not in front of him, and especially not in front of them.

The door opened and light flooded in, they had found me.

"Hey, Arthur, you're, like, in here right?"

Oh good Feliks. Surely he could get me out of this…

"Found you!" His head popped round into my hiding place, "Now come quick we, like, need to start and stuff!"

"I can't." My muffled words floated up from me small ball of terror.

"You what now…? Okay, no! You are so totally like, NOT backing out now!"

"Yes I am. I just cannot do it."

"Shit… Look you, like, gotta do it! We all totally need you out there!"

"I'm sorry but I really can do anything in front of them!"

He sighed, "I know you're upset over that other time they saw you, but, like, dude, I thought you were over that!"

"So did I! … But apparently not… I don't know, I was never popular back home… People like that are known for making fun of me."

"Jeeze, I really, like, have no time for this, I'm getting someone for you."

And with that he left me. Poor Feliks, I really wasn't helping anything. This was terrible, and I even thought that I was ready for this. It was quite sad to think of my hopeless excitement that I had the night before.

I heard someone enter; putting on my best scowl I turned to the doorway,

"Feliks, I told you I—"

Oh. I stopped there as Alfred sat down beside me.

"What's wrong, Artie?"

He bloody well knew what was wrong.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." I made it a mission to myself to stare at my shoes, my face was on fire. I had no idea which was more humiliating, Alfred seeing me out there or in here.

"Y'know that everyone's waiting out there, you should join them~"

It was annoying how Alfred could manage to sound sympathetic, cheerful AND gentle all at once.

"I already told them that I can't."

"Aw, come on, don't say that! I promise you that you can! Even if you just look at me the whole time, I'll be there~ And, I mean, I know you're nervous but I really do believe in you! I know you can do it, even if you don't… So if you're not going to do this for your friends on the team and not for yourself either then do it for me. Please?"

"Stupid, why would I do it for you?

"Because I'm the hero who's gonna save you from anything going wrong!"

I grinned a little in spite of it all, "It's going to be your fault when things do go wrong!"

"You can just call me Captain-Artie-saver!"

He really was stupid, I gave a small chuckle of amusement that was almost immediately followed with a great big pat on the back.

"There! See? You're smiling again already!"

Bugger, so I was. I tried to look anxious and sorry for myself again.

"S-Shut up…" I stammered as I tried to remember what exactly I was upset about again.

"Arthur, you really must do this. Everyone out there is waiting and just because the cool kids didn't like you in rainy-scone-land doesn't mean they'll be the same here… Besides, I like you and I'm the coolest of the cool~ Anyway, please you have to do this for me and everyone else waiting out there… What do you say?"

"I say that I never actually referred to you as 'cool kids', you're far from the coolest and England is not 'rainy-scone-land', it's England. But… I'll do it… I suppose I really should."

"Yes! That's the spirit!" He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

I patted his back, unsure of what to do, I was rather dazed by the sudden hug… It was warm… And quite comforting… All in all it was nice… I also started to realize that I couldn't breath.

"Oi, Alfred… Gerroff…!" I pushed him off me gently and he let go, sitting back on his heels. I felt a twinge of regret about that, perhaps it would have been easier to do this whole thing with him clinging onto me, I certainly felt a lot safer in his arms.

"And Artie?" He helped me to my feet; I wasn't shaking this time which was quite a result.

"Yes?"

"You'll be okay tomorrow, right? Cuz, y'know… The whole school will be there."

I paused before nodding, "This is the worst part, isn't it? Besides, when I say that I'll do it I really do mean that I'll do it."

"Really?! You'd do that for me?!"

"Yes I—Wait, no! I don't mean that I'll do it for you, I mean… Ach, we're wasting time! Let's just go."

I walked to the cupboard door, Alfred had closed it after him and I placed my hand on the handle ready to open it. It was bloody embarrassing. I was going to have to face them and after I had made such a scene.

Alfred's hand was on my shoulder before I even had time to finish my train of thought, "It's okay, go on."

Fucking Alfred, I didn't need his help… Well, not anymore.

"I know, I know!" I boldly opened the door before I had a chance to change my mind and steeped out into to blinding light.

I swear that I could actually hear a collective sigh of relief go through the hall.

Feliks stood up quickly and got between the dive of the football players and cheerleaders.

"Alright~! Now that we're all, like, totally here, it's time to get started!"

I looked over to the gang of boys that stood opposite us. I did recognize a few familiar faces- there was Antonio who having some banter with Gilbert (thankfully Francis wasn't there, nothing could have been worse than that slimy frog watching this), and there were also a few American boys who I knew from some classes. Alfred was there too obviously, he was already back amongst them all already. His own little group was surrounding him, looks like he was quite popular…

Alright, 'quite popular' was a total understatement. In the few months that I had known him, Alfred seemed to have friends and acquaintances everywhere, we couldn't walk to classes with him bumping into at least two people that he knew.

Feliks carried on with his announcements, "So guys, get ready to be, like totally amazed and stuff~!"

Once our audience had settled down, Feliks got the camera rolling and we got into position. My mouth was dry and I felt almost ill but this was it, there was going to be no escape and no turning back. Once I got through the first performance was over my logic was that the others wouldn't pack this much punch.

Before I had any more time to contemplate this the music started and we all burst into action. I began to move in time with the beat, desperate to get the parts that Feliks had pointed out to me right.

I was surprised how easily it came to me, I hadn't a clue what to do only seconds ago but yet as Michelle and I crossed over we had near perfect rhythm.

Everything seeped out of my conscious thought and in no time at all, all that was left was me and my movements. Once again I was reminded of the reasons for me falling in love with this sport.

We were a team but each one of us worked as an individual, our movements all thrown together in a display of how to conform and how to be free.

The girls around me gripped me for my one lift, I could barely feel them as I was thrust up into the air, leaving everyone behind, the others flowered out beneath me.

Just as quickly as I had risen I was on my way back down again, my feet meeting with the world again, as I landed I felt light, it was thrilling.

It took another few seconds before the finishing move. I became a support for others as they in turn held up Elizaveta.

And then we were back in reality.

Done. I had done it and it was easy. Everyone clapped and even Feliks looked pleased.

We had made them applaud and it was easy. We had gotten Feliks happy with us and it was easy.

I felt on top of the world.

.oO0Oo.

There wasn't much point in doing anything else that lunchtime so when Feliks and the football coach agreed that we could all hang around and socialise until classes began the decision was well received.

I could see Alfred at the other end of the room, he was with a few friends but kept peeking over to me, I'm pretty sure that he wanted me over there, and of my own accord. Unfortunately for him that just too big of an ask, and I had someone else that I needed to first too.

"Feliks…" I tapped his shoulder, he was still chattering away to Elizaveta and Alyssa, another girl that I didn't know so well.

"Hmm? Oh! It's Arthur!" He looked happy enough to see me, a pleasant change from his recent sour mood.

"That's right. And I've come to apologise. What I did earlier earlier was completely selfish on my part; I have let you and the whole group down. I am sincerely sorry and it won't happen again."

Feliks looked stunned at first, who could blame him? I was never really one for apologies. But even my pride had its limits.

Feliks then grinned and his two cronies smiled with him.

"Heh, you're, like, totally right, it was super selfish! Buuuuut I guess we get it and stuff, it was, like, normal for a first performance, and you're, like, a guy so that's also not helping."

At least I had been forgiven, but remembering my foolishness still made me feel terrible.

"Besides," Alyssa spoke up, "We all knew that you'd do it in the end~"

"Eh? How so?" I didn't even know that I was going to do it…

She grinned, "You were bound to come out when Alfred spoke to you!"

I took a moment just to stare at the laughing trio. Why on earth would they assume… I didn't even want to know. I promptly turned and just left at that moment. I didn't feel as bad now though, I felt more self righteous… so I suppose I was thankful for that.

I looked over to Alfred again; he was still sending me glances from his end of the hall. I didn't really want to go over to him but what choice had I? I needed a word with him too.

"Artie!" He excitedly called my name the moment I set a foot in his direction, "You coming to talk to your hero again?"

I rolled my eyes as I sauntered over as casually as I could, "Yes, actually… Come over here I want a word with you."

He paused and even took the time to glance around the rest of the room to make sure I wasn't a hallucination before taking a few steps with me away from the small crowd that he was with, "Yeah… What's up?"

I sighed and cleared my throat, how hard was this going to be? "I want to say thank you… for bringing my around to my senses earlier… So… Thank you."

He laughed and put an arm around me, "Aww, Artie! I told you you could do it! Ha! And you were so great!"

I shot a look up to his face to find that he was grinning widely. The bastard was like some kind of puppy.

I also happened to notice that the people that he was speaking to before me were all looking at us and whispering to each other.

"Umm… Why are they looking at us that way?" I asked quietly and discreetly pointed over to them.

"Oh they're just talking about us~ Anything else that you wanted to tell me by the way?"

Was that meant to make me feel better?

"What are they saying?"

"I told them that we're a married couple! Cute right?"

That wasn't right.

"You… Told them what?" I didn't know what to think.

He shrugged, "They all thought it so there was no point denying it~!"

"You...!"

"Yeah?" That stupid smile still remained.

"Why did you tell them something like that?!"

"Uh... I dunno... Why not I guess?"

"You idiot!! You knew that would upset me!!" My confusion quickly turned to rage and before I knew it, humiliation. I looked around and I felt like everyone was laughing at me. I didn't want them to think something like that! I didn't want it at all!

I wanted to hit him there and then. Why did he say something so stupid?!

"Eh?" Fool. He hadn't even noticed how I was feeling yet.

"Did you not even think about how I would feel about that?! You… You know that I don't like that sort of thing, you bastard! I hate you, that wasn't funny!"

I think in that precise moment I could pinpoint the moment when his merriment turned to dread, it suddenly clicked.

"Oh, shit, Artie I—"

"You what?! Completely forgot how much I would hate what you've done? I thought we were maybe… Sort of… Friends… But if you just want to keep me as another bad joke that's fine with me."

"Hey don't you think you're over reacting just a—"

"If you were even thinking of me a tiny bit then you would have realized that I wouldn't want you to say that."

"It was just a joke!" He tried to laugh it off but he was clearly panicked.

"I'm not laughing. Leave me alone." I left it there, skulking off away to get changed before he had the opportunity to say another word and for my face to burn any hotter.

He knew what I was like, and saw perfectly well how I was towards him. If he had considered that for just one second I'm sure that he wouldn't have said what he had.

I was still trying to figure out where we stood myself… what gave him the right to just decide for me?

.oO0Oo.

I didn't wait for Alfred before walking home that day. I was still too embarrassed and angry.

Instead I got home earlier, powered through my homework and read over my school notes, I was tense enough to study like a machine, it was a peculiar trait of mine. My best work came out when I was in a bad mood.

After a minimal dinner I let myself sit back for a bit, I brewed some tea and took out a newspaper, turning immediately to the crossword at the back, both home comforts and both were excellent at taking my mind off things.

I loved crossword puzzles almost as much as I loved tea. They were a good challenge and so very satisfying, my favorite part of the whole newspaper and so much better than that Sudoku rubbish.

People probably only really liked Sudoku puzzles because it's focused on numbers. And they had that silly thing that numbers were the same everywhere and that's wonderful going on. That factor more repelled me from them. There's something very enchanting about words and language. Their meanings just so often change, just look at Shakespeare, there are already so many changes in the English language, it's fascinating. Not to mention that the bard was an English man. Not some Greek weirdo running around in a toga and playing with an abacus. Words change in the future, along with how we communicate as a whole. Plus in a few thousand years I don't want some bloke to dig up my newspaper as an ancient relic of the past and laugh at me because that two in the corner was supposed to be a four. I want him to be intrigued. I was crossword man.

And this was how I took my mind off things.

My pen was poised to fill in the word 'jag' (Scottish prick in a fast car (3)) when someone knocked on the door. I groaned. I was really not in the mood for visitors.

Thankfully it was only Toris.

"Hello…" I greeted him with a nod and a half smile.

"Arthur, sorry for bothering you, I brought you this." He held out a blank disc, "From Feliks, it's the recording of you guys doing your routine earlier… you didn't get one, right?"

I sighed inwardly. It looked like the crossword would have to wait a while longer.

"Oh yes," I reluctantly took the disc, "You weren't there again…"

"That's right, I wasn't~ I wont be able to come often but when I can I will." He smiled, I assumed that his absence was again to do with catching up on school work.

Another voice came from along the corridor, I instantly recognized it, "Toriiiiiiiiss… You, need to, like, totally hurry up and come back!"

It seemed that Toris wasn't alone that night.

"Coming Feliks, just let me talk to Arthur, okay?"

"Oh yeah! Right!" And suddenly Feliks had appeared, joining Toris at the doorway, I noticed his arm loop around Toris' waist and pull him closer. It was somehow an odd sight, I had never really seen them act affectionately towards each other like this…

Feliks turned to me, "Hey Arthur where'd you go earlier? You just, like, left."

Ugh, trust Feliks to bring up something like that.

"I just had enough… Nothing to worry about." Or rather no one else's business.

He shrugged, "Well whatever happened it, like, totally did a number on Alfred~"

Suddenly he had my attention.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that he was, like, not even talking to anyone and just kept on pacing around and stuff! Then he, like, randomly left two minutes after you!"

I wasn't sure of what to think of that. I had no reply, I could honestly say that I had not expected that to happen.

Luckily for me the smarted of the pair sensed the mood and poked Feliks on the arm, "Come on, let's leave him to watch that disc."

Toris then leaned in and whispered something inaudible into Feliks' ear before they both said their goodbyes and left me to myself.

I was in no mood for crosswords anymore, nor watching the disc I had been given. I was still trying to make sense of what Feliks had just told me.

I 'did a number on Alfred' this wasn't I wanted. Shit. I was becoming aware of how silly this whole thing was. And that wasn't a nice feeling.

It was funny how so recently I would have actually wanted Alfred to feel like that, I would have relished in it. I had spent a long time wishing for my harsh word to make an impact but now that they had I wished that they hadn't.

Another knock at the door. Bloody hell, people were really choosing the wrong day to suddenly desperately want to become my guest.

I opened the door expecting to see Feliks again, come to make feel even worse about myself.

It wasn't.

It was Alfred.


	15. Chapter Fiftheen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingg

I stood looking at him like he had just given me a mauled rat.

He was panting heavily and his tanned face had a shine of perspiration, he took a step closer and grabbed my shoulders, "Arthur."

I blinked as the mist that clouded my mist slowly started to clear, "Alfred..."

"Arthur, I'm sorry!" He gripped me tighter before suddenly pulling me closer and hugging tightly. I patted his back as I stared out into the hall, unsure of what to do with myself.

He let go after a while, waiting for my response.

"It's alright... I overreacted... I was just embarrassed" I didn't want to look at him. I was afraid of what would come out of my mouth if I looked at him, "Do you want to come in?" It wouldn't have been any good of me to send him away when he had come all the way here.

He nodded and walked past me inside, he was also apparently not finished talking.

"It's not like I was trying to make you feel like that! I don't know, I got all happy and carried away and didn't even see it coming so I just went along with it I wasn't thinking and now I had to come and see you because I felt so bad, I didn't do it on purpose it was a mistake, a really big mess up and... and... I'm really sorry!"

Now, because of my extensive understanding of the English language I would usually have no problems hearing what Alfred had just said and be able to reply in a suitable manner.

Though unfortunately Alfred had actually professed whatever he was trying to tell me in one long word. One word that was spoken faster than any words should ever be spoken.

"Look, Alfred," I took him by the arm and guided him over to a chair as if he was either very old or very sickly, or both. "I have absolutely no clue of half of what you just said but I told you already; I was just embarrassed... I suppose what I'm trying to put across is that... I fucking forgive you."

The bad word was necessary. I didn't want to be too nice to Alfred.

"Do you really?! Artie... Thank you! I never thought... You were so mad earlier! I thought I was done for!" He had jumped back out of the chair now; the boy was a bloody jack-in-the-box.

"I'm always angry." I replied as I walked into the open kitchen, my tea was cold now, and cold tea isn't nice, Alfred would need one too...

"That's not true! You're just as much as of a happy guy as I am!"

"Please don't insult me like that."

"Huh? I didn't..."

"...Never mind." For some there was simply no hope.

"..."

"..."

"But anyway, I know that you're not always mad~"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say."

"I've seen a happy Artie plenty times!"

I looked over to him as I stirred the teabag into hot water; he was looking right at me and was almost blinding me with sparkling enthusiasm, "You keep on telling yourself that."

"Well, if I hadn't I wouldn't know how nice your smile is!"

I was caught so off guard I slammed down Alfred's mug on the table, which resulted in half of the boiling hot tea to splash up and onto my wrist causing me to yelp out in pain, "BOLLOCKS!" It felt quite searing.

Alfred paid no heed. I doubt that he had even noticed he was still chattering away about my bloody smile, "It's also sort of scary... And makes me think you're about to do something terrible..."

"Thanks, Alfred." I was on the ground nursing my poor wrist.

And only then did Alfred look down at me from his happy place or where ever he was, "Oh, shit! Arthur you're hurt!"

I gritted my teeth and looked up to him, "Oh no, I just wanted a close up view of the blinking carpet! Vomit green has always been my favourite fucking flooring colour!"

"Really? Okay then..."

"Git," I hissed, "of course I'm bloody hurt!"

He kneeled down to my side; I was still gripping on to my burned wrist waiting for the pain to fade.

"What happened?" He tried to take a look at the damaged joint.

"Spilled a little tea... Is it okay?"

"I don't know, you're gonna have to show me..."

"Not me... The crossword, on the table, is it alright?"

"Uh..." A little confusion came over him before he stood up slowly to take a look, "A little got smudged."

I groaned and just lay back on the carpet; I had had enough of this evening.

"Now come on, we need to get you better! Show me your arm!" He was back to playing my doctor, I showed him the minor burn; it didn't hurt so much anymore.

"It's all red!" He exclaimed as I got to my feet again.

"Excellent deduction. But you can stop fussing over it now, it only stung a bit." I whipped the arm back away.

"No way! We need to run it under cold water! I know this; I took a first aid course in the 5th grade!"

I sighed; I had no qualms about him trying to 'treat my injuries'. It was the fact that he was having far too much fun with this that irritated me.

And yet I let him have my wrist back and let him run it under the cold tap as he hummed a tune to himself. I let him ransack my kitchen drawers until he found a bandage which was then wrapped poorly around my wrist and left to hang there as Alfred went about congratulating himself.

"Look at this Artie! I'm really a real hero!"

I looked at the white fabric that hung from my forearm.

"Ooh, what's this? A movie?" Alfred had apparently lost interest and was onto the next wonder that he could find, that being the disc from Feliks that I had left on the table.

"No, leave it alone you'll get it dirty." I replied shortly before taking the disk away from him before he broke it or something.

"What is it?"

"None of your business."

He pouted. The git pouted. He had no right to make a face like that.

"Please? Wait! I bet it's a porno!"

"What?! No! Don't be so vulgar! It's our cheerleading routine from earlier."

"That was filmed? Oh yeah! Feliks got pissed 'cause I was in the way~"

"That's not something to be proud of..."

"Can we watch it?"

"You can't. You've seen it anyway."

"Uh-huh! And I really loved it! I wanna see it again!"

He got me with that one. I did my best to remain composed managed to hide from him by pointlessly sitting down.

"Well you can't. I need to study this."

"Awesome, what are we studying it on?"

"I need to study it alone. No distractions."

"Aw, Artie what makes you thing I'd be distracting~?" He laughed loudly and sat up on the table swinging his legs childishly.

"Everything about you is distracting!"

"Ah, you must be talking about my hot bod~"

"Your... No! Your 'bod' has nothing to do with it... Just... Shut up"!

"If I do that can I watch it with you?"

I huffed, he was not taking no for an answer. "Fine. But if you dare get in my way..."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't, promise! Now let's watch!"

I left him to his own devices as I left to get my laptop, without a television this was the only electronic that I could play discs on. It was an old banger of a thing which I seldom used unless for homework or e-mailing home.

I carried it through to be met again with a vacant table. Alfred was up and going through my cupboards. I really should have expected this.

"What are you doing now?!" He was taking out each different item of food and examining it.

"Hey did you eat earlier?" A can of god-awful spaghetti hoops rolled off the worktop and clunked to the floor, "Oops."

"Of course I did! Now put my food back!"

"Yeah? What did you have?"

"I had a... A packet of crisps... Maybe a drink." I probably should have lied about that one.

"Not enough! I'll cook you something up real quick, okay?" Why was I being asked? It's not like I actually had a choice here.

"Do what you like I don't care anymore."

I really didn't. I was past trying to argue with Alfred. I decided to focus on getting the laptop started instead.

It was a long, treacherous next twenty minutes; I had to pause the video about 13 times thanks to Alfred's insistent talking and whispering (he was whispering to himself, he thought I couldn't hear him) . He made a second dinner of cheese sandwiches which were rather dry, though I did appreciate the effort... Still, having him there was excruciating.

I sighed as I glanced up at the clock, "It's getting late. And tomorrow is going to be a big day for both of us. You should go..."

He nodded, running his fingers through his sandy, soft hair, "You're right... I guess I'll be seeing you later..." We both got up and made for the door.

"Yes, tomorrow morning." I opened the door for him, and he took a step out. Then stopped.

"Arthur, I want to say sorry again for before."

"We already went over—"

"No, not like that kind of apology, I want to really say sorry for upsetting you. Ya see, I have some... uh... some... I have feelings for you, Arthur! Yes, that's that. I have feelings for you... And when I realised what I made you feel like I felt really terrible! So I'm really, really sorry... It was a stupid thing to do. Thanks, I'm glad I said that."

I took a moment to look at him and he looked back. I swallowed as I thought of what to say but all I could think of was three words 'feelings for you'. I wasn't entirely sure what he meant but thinking about it could he maybe... No. That would be over thinking things far too much. It was just a silly heartfelt apology. Not some kind of... Confession.

"I understand, goodbye."

I shut the door then and busied myself with getting ready for bed. All alone with my thoughts.

.oO0Oo.

The next day had been bust to say the least. Who knew that there would be so much to do in one afternoon? We were to report to the gym hall the moment that the last bell of the day rung to get ready for our big performance. We had a last practise, only once through the routine as not to tire ourselves and after that the remainder of the hour and a bit we had left before people started to arrive to work on looking our best for later.

I wasn't very good at brushing up and looking good. When one has eyebrows like mine one tends to lose hope with that sort of thing.

I did make some sort of effort today though. I combed my hair. And I made sure my clothes weren't crumpled. That was a new feat for me. Unfortunately this was not enough.

"Arthur Kirkland, you get right back here we are not finished!" Elizaveta's shrill voice stopped me in my tracks as I to make for the door. I grimaced; my escape plan had been foiled.

I slowly turned back to look at the others, all lined up and waiting.

Make-up. They thought bloody make-up was necessary.

"No way am I putting on your face paint on! You have me in a bloody skirt, what more do you want?!"

"We want you to look like you're face has bit of colour when you're out there! You'll thank us later!"

"I'm not a girl! I don't need make-up! No one on the football team is wearing fucking lip gloss!"

She crossed her arms, a sign that there was definitely no getting away from this, "It's not lip gloss, I know you're a boy so I'm letting you off with a base coverage! Nobody will notice."

"I will."

She sighed and softened a bit, "Come one, honey, I know you don't like it but we all have to wear it. Even Feliks is wearing some."

"Feliks jumped in the bloody chair the moment it was brought up... I can wash it off the moment we're finished?"

She grinned, "Right away! Now come, come. I'm doing yours before you change your mind!"

I swear I was getting soft. I was already filling with regret as I made my way over to Elizaveta's chair. I sat down huffily as she gave me an inspection of my face, I averted my eyes; it was not a comfortable experience.

"Your skin is pretty good but your pale, Arthur..." I had trouble understanding the significance of this remark.

"Stop talking about it and start doing things...Get this over with will you?"

She clucked, "Patience..."

It didn't take her too long, the power she used got me sneezing though and I refused to look in the mirror, if I had done I'm certain that I would have rubbed it straight off again. I just kept composed and left to track down my pompoms which I had left somewhere between the lockers and the hall.

There was a small panic when I couldn't find my pompoms in the first ten seconds that I searched for them. I was about to have a heart attack when I couldn't find them after twenty. But once I found them by the water fountain we were able to all relax. Feliks ordered an early dinner of pizza; probably not the best meal to have then but it gave us the energy.

We had about ten minutes to sit around and do bugger all after that, though we did get to meet the mascot though, it was a polar bear that went by the name of 'Paloo', an odd name but it was quite a strange bear. Once Paloo left we got a pep talk from Feliks (I'm pretty sure that he made it up on the spot but it was a nice sentiment) and then we were ready to go, I was certainly excited, my stomach was already turning as we left for the bleachers.

We walked in smartly all in single file and sat down. The field was still empty and only the very first spectators had arrived to get pick of the seats behind us. All my nervousness from the day before had vanished and had been replaced with adrenaline. Honestly, I hadn't a clue of what I had been so afraid of.

I chatted away to Michelle who was beside me, I was feeling sociable. We got along swimmingly tanks to our mutual hatred of American chocolate. I told her how it was much better back in England and she told me about her dislike of chocolate in general.

One of Michelle's friends leaned over to us, "Omigosh, guys, be quiet a sec, it's nearly kick off!"

We both turned to the field to watch, the other school opposite was making about as much noise as ours behind us, Paloo was out, waving flags with our school colours. He seemed a little bit mopey for a school mascot but he did do the job.

It was then that the teams entered, in a rather less orderly fashion than ourselves I must say, but their jumping around and ushering the crowds to cheer even more was certainly causing quite a stir. I even clapped a bit myself. Almost everyone there was up on their feet cheering and yelling and applauding, it was marvel how passionate people could become about school football. It was loud but somehow... thrilling.

Suddenly Francis Bonnefoy was prancing onto the field. I looked around for someone to come along and drag him back off again before it slowly became apparent that he was supposed to be there.

"Monsieurs dames bonjour et bienvenue~!" He grabbed Paloo, our polar bear mascot who stumbled as Francis spun him around, poor lad, whoever it was in there... Francis carried on, "I hope we're already to kick off the season on this merveilleux evening! Are we all excited!?"

Everyone cheered and Francis held up the megaphone he was holding to cheer with them, he was quite the show man. Even poor old Paloo tried to jump for joy, tried. Francis grinned and carried on,

"Excellente! Now let's start on a good friendly game, let's have no hate here! So with all that said..."

The horn he held sounded and it was kick off, our team had the ball and it was all such a flurry so quickly, my eyes darted around trying to keep up. My eyes had only just found the ball when it suddenly was gone again. Our team had the ball when suddenly we didn't, the other team did, my head was spinning, how many yards had it gone? Why were people starting to cheer? Who was winning? What was the score? I gave up within the first quarter of an hour and just sat back and decided to watch the game without worrying about was really happening.

I scanned the players and eventually found Alfred. I was taken aback by his enthusiasm and he was a real team player. It was nice to watch, sort of inspiring to see him out there, showing everyone side of him that was surely only present out there with his team.

He ran with that immense speed and caught the ball and with a flash of a determined grin before running with it. It didn't take long before the other team were right on his trail and our team were supporting him. I felt a swirl of excitement as I watched him, he was heading for the touchdown zone but it wouldn't be easy, other players were grabbing at him and almost brought him down to the ground. But he could do it, I knew he could. I gripped the side of the bleachers bench hard as I watched in anticipation. He was back up, and I let out a breath I didn't even realise that I was holding in. Seconds later he had slammed the ball down and he had made the touchdown and there was roaring cheer.

When I came to my senses again I was on my feel cheering even louder than the rest of them. I looked around and some of the girls around me were smiling knowingly to each other and I looked back to the field. Alfred had actually even noticed me and was waving over to me while all his team mates were patting him on the back. I waved back shortly and sat back down again, clearing my throat awkwardly.

Halftime came and we cheerleaders got to our feet patting down our clothes and checking ourselves in the mirror. I saw myself in that gaudy make-up and grimaced again but it was really too late to remove it, it was our time.

Francis announced us and we took to the field, Elizaveta lead us on, we were all smiles and waves as we got ourselves into position. I felt nervous, but not the horrible feeling that I had yesterday, this one was good, empowering. People were still making noise and a few wolf-whistles to the girls as the music started up for about the millionth time since we started practising this and we begun.

The same feeling of weightlessness came over me again and just as last time it was gone in a flash as we finished, all taking a bow. It was then that we all exchanged glances; that would be the last time we were to ever perform that dance again it was a strange feeling. God, we did hate it, it has become incredibly tedious but still... That really was just it.

.oO0Oo.

The rest of the game wasn't as exciting to me as the first half. The away team got a touchdown but then we got a field goal to make it better.

I surprised myself with how proud I was of our win. I was celebrating with everyone else and was hi-fiving people that I hadn't even met. I felt real school pride and it was fantastic, there was a whole community of ecstatic joy around me, people were even congratulating me and the rest of the cheerleaders for 'getting the spirit up'.

I left quickly and hurried to the bathroom, before anyone else could spot me in this face paint called make-up, I scrubbed it off with vigour, pleased to find out that as promised it washed off easily enough. I turned to leave and spotted an empty Paloo suit lying in a mess in the corner. I let out a chuckle; obviously the Paloo inside the suit had left early.

I had just shaken hands with my sixth stranger when I was attacked by a freshly showered Alfred who pretty much threw himself onto me, both arms around my shoulders.

"Hey there Arrrtieee! Didja see my epicness out there?!" He was laughing happily and I couldn't blame him.

I turned to face him, "Well done... Really."

His smile got even bigger but he looked almost bashful and he squeezed me tighter, "Thanks... Now are you ready to party!?" He lifted me off my feet there and actually spun me around, and I didn't even care, I was too happy.

"I suppose I have to be," I really wasn't a party person but it just seemed somehow to join everyone at Alfred's house, "But should you not be there now? Setting up I mean."

"Nu-uh I got Mattie covering it! He's there now, all ready to go~"

Alfred got it all going and soon there were dozens of people were all migrating to Alfred's house, he kept me under his arm the whole walk there, there were people approaching us to speak to us as they passed.

As the sky slowly greyed Alfred's house came into view, all up in lights.


End file.
